The Sending
by Caligula I
Summary: 50 years in the future a new war starts with the Greco-Roman alliance and the North American Nomes, In this story of war, forbidden love, love affairs, and betrayal two will rise and try to put a stop to this war. And will an unlikely friendship lead into an unlikely romance? An ultimate oc story. Might start slow at first.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to those who send oc's I'm still accepting oc's so keep on sending them. I'm also still accepting any pharaoh oc, so far I have two. Any way here is the first chapter to my new book "Aaron Madison: The Sending"

A

A

R

O

N

Hi, my name is Aaron Madison, I'm 15 years old and I am the son of Apollo a Greek god. I was in the Greco-Roman Army a year ago, our enemy is the Egyptians. I left the Army soon after I chose not to kill the head of the Sacramento Nome, I felt like I let everyone down I felt disgraced. Currently I'm roaming the country, sleeping where I can and eating what I hunt or steal. Right now I am sleeping under a tree in the middle of a random forest. Hmmm I keep telling myself this everyday, so I don't forget why I'm here. I got up and put on my sunglasses which in reality is a magical bow given to my by my father. I picked up my sword, another gift from my father, and put it in its sheath.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this" said a golden voice

I turned to see who it was; it was Eris the Greek goddess of chaos. She took the role of being my mother when Apollo asked her to and was forced by the other gods after all the chaos she has made over the millenniums sort of like a punishment, lucky me huh. I know that she hated it at first but grew to enjoy it so much that now she still feel the need to check up on me. Ironic isn't it.

"You know why I'm doing this I've explained it to you like a thousand times." I said

"Yes, but…"

"Mom, please I know what I'm doing." I said and yes I do call her mom

She smiled and she gave me an apple, but this apple was golden. This was her symbol; it brought chaos to anyone near it.

"What you want me to eat it, doesn't it bring bad luck…"

"Not to you it wont, you'll need it for later sweetie." She said and yes she calls me sweetie and sometimes honey.

I took it and it shrunk, I placed it in my pocket. I looked up and Eris was gone she always does this she has trouble with good bye's. What did she meant by I'll need it later…I wonder. I kept walking for Cassandra's, she lives alone and I visit her from time to time. Cassandra has known me ever since we were little kids. I ran toward her house and it didn't take long, I got there in 20 minutes which would have taken 2 hours walking. It was a simple house build at the side of a waterfall. I knocked twice, then once, three times, once again, then twice to finish. She opened the door; Cassandra has a natural beauty to her, she was wearing black and red as always. I went in and sat down on a chair near the fire.

"Here, you'll need it…" she said holding out a sack

"Let me guess for later" I said taking the sack I looked inside it was just powder

"Yeah but how did you know" she said

"Eris" I said not looking up

"So she told you"

"Told me what"

"Of course leave it to me to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"You have to go back to the army Aaron."

"What? Go back? Why" I said

"I had a vision; you have to go back it's important. Please you have to go back." She said

"What happens if I don't?"

"It's not good, some of your close friends that you have left at the army die…I die and so do you."

"This is a joke right."

"No joke." She was serious

This is some heavy stuff I just wanted to visit my best friend and now she's telling me to go back to the army. I cant do that, I cant go back not after what happened.

"I need a moment…I…please just give me a moment."

"Yeah…take as long as you want I'll be out back.

After she left I just stared at the fire, I thought about my days in the army all my friends that I had…do I really still have friends in the army. After minutes of just whistling a tune to calm me down I got up and went outside to find Cassandra. I couldn't find her outback so I went to look for her at the waterfall. And there she was just gathering water in pitchers, she then looked at her reflection and smiled, she really did look beautiful. I guess she didn't notice me or felt my presence because she started to undress. I felt hot all of the sudden, I had to do something.

"Hey Cassandra you here?" I said taking a step forward

She was startled and started to cover herself and then she blushed which she never did.

"Hey didn't Eris ever teach you not to sneak up on girls."

"Oh sorry I was looking for you, what you doing out here?"

"Well I was about to take a bath in the falls, so what do you want?"

"Sorry, anyway I'm still not sure about going back, but I trust you and if you say that it's important I will."

"So when do you leave?'

Tomorrow, I was hoping to stay with you for the night." I said

"Yeah you can stay with me…but…um you have to sleep on the floor its not like when we were kids were we slept in the same bed."

"Hahaha, ok if you say so Cassie." I said

"You sure you ok with this."

"Yeah I'm sure…I guess I'm going back to the army no other choice right."

"Yeah, no other choice." She solemnly said


	2. Chapter 2

A

A

R

O

N

_I'm running down a long corridor, the shouting of orders, painful screams, and clashing of swords could be herd on the back ground. I finally reach the end, and there I see her. She has her back towards me with a khopesh sword drawn. She is looking at a boy I've never seen before, the boy is at least 5'8 he has a black leather jacket, baggy jeans , hiking shoes and long dark hair that stops right above his blue eyes . He smiles at her and they walk towards each other. I finally bring up my sword; the boy notices me screams then runs towards me. I raise my sword over her head and…_I wake up

I look around the small room; I realize that Cassandra isn't there. I get up put on my black biker jacket and my sunglasses and head out. I go over to the waterfall and she's not there, I take sips of water from the river and look around, I make sure that the golden apple and sack of powder are still in my pocket then I start of with a jog then I sprint towards the closest camp.

I reached the closest camp from Cassandra's in an hour. This was my camp before I left, Camp camp is small it only has 16 buildings, two towers one on each side and a small 7 ft wall all around. I first see two guards at the front, two more on the left tower and another two on the right tower. This would be the perfect time to see if I can still get inside of camps undetected. I ran towards the left wall I jump and grab on to it. I slowly climb up and once I reached the top I looked around to see anything that would give me away or something that would hide me. I push forward and fell in but before I landed on my ass I move my feet towards the ground once I touch land I roll forwards then I shifted into a runners form and sprinted towards the Apollo Cabin. My old cabin.

I'm about to open the door when I see a form on the right side of the building.

"How long have you known that I was inside the camp?" I asked

"Before you even got in." replied the form

"It's good to see you again Danny."

Danny is the son of Hephaestus; he was one of my best friends before I left. He doesn't really look like a child of Hephaestus he is skinny and not bulky he has a fair skin tone and dirty brown hair and he can summon fire which his siblings can't do.

"It's good to see you too Aaron. C'mon I'll explain your mission on the way."

"Wait you knew I was coming?"

"Yeah, Cassandra came in early and told me about her vision. To be honest we don't really have a mission yet but there's going to be a meeting in a few minutes so we might as well plan something there for you to do."

"I see." I said that's why she wasn't back home.

We went inside the war room which was just a room with a big map of the U.S. in the middle and little plastic toy soldiers around it. There was a part of the room where light didn't hit it so it was covered in darkness.

"The other Counselors will be here shortly." Said Danny

"I'm going to stay back here." I said stepping into the dark side of the room

"Fine, but can I ask why?"

"I want to see what they really think about me." I replied.

Not long after the different counselors came in and sat down in their chairs. From what I could see the Athena cabin was represented by a blond boy, Ares cabin by a red headed girl, Hermes cabin by Aska Lindholm the albino, Dionysus by a chubby brunet girl, Apollo cabin by James Bright, Aphrodite cabin by a blond girl with pink highlights, Artemis cabin by another brunet, Demeter cabin by a black haired boy, and the rest were out of view.

"So we all know why we're here right?" asked Danny

"Yeah we need to make a plan to finally end this war." Said the Ares rep.

"Oh and how do we do that?" said the Athena rep.

There was a long moment of silence until finally the rep. for Artemis cabin said:

"We could hunt down their leader and kill it leaving the pack or army confused then we move in and strike,"

"That could work on a hunting expedition but not in war." Said the Ares rep.

"I agree with Lucy." Said the Athena rep.

"Of course you would agree with your girlfriend, Jessie." Said the Aphrodite rep

There was laughter in the room while Jessie and Lucy blushed.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Danny releasing a few flames, "Going after the Pharaoh sound like a descent plan, only problem is that she's at the most protected Nome."

"So what do you suggest an all out attack." said the Demeter rep.

"No…we send a team…a small team of assassins; they get in, kill her, then get out with out being noticed." Danny said

"Ok just tell me which guys to pick and we'll leave ASAP." said James the Apollo rep.

I and James had a huge rivalry ever since our training days. We would push our bodies to the limit just to see who was better.

"No…none of your guys are going, James." said Danny

"Ok so the huntresses are going?" James asked.

"No I think a mixture of campers from different cabins would be best…and I think Aaron should go too." Danny said I could tell he was shifting his eyes towards me

"Aaron? Wait you don't mean THAT Aaron." Said James

"Yes that Aaron." Said Danny

"Why him he choked on the last mission, he's not even here he went AWOL remember

and even if he was here I wouldn't …"

"I accept." I said stepping out

Everyone just stared at me with their mouths open, James glaring at me and Danny smiling to him self.

"Well there you go we're all set all we need is to assemble the team and you could leave tomorrow." Said Danny to me

"If he's going, I'm going too someone has to make sure he doesn't fuck up again." Said James

"Fine by me." said Danny

"Fine by me too." I said smiling at James.

**So what do you guys think? I know it's a little slow but trust it will get good. I mentioned some of you guys' oc's here. remember im still accepting oc's**


	3. Chapter 3

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

Danny led me into a room where two people were sitting down one was James; he was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a black hood, and white and blue Nike football shoes. The other was a small girl she looked around 10 or 11 she had blue eyes a white shirt and baggy ripped blue jeans.

"You already know James, This is Natalie, and she is the daughter of Aphrodite and is a descendant of Vulcan so she will prove extremely useful for your mission." Said Danny

"Wow you really thought this out…but just us three." I said

"Yeah we can't send out a large group too risky." Danny replied

"No offense Danny but sending a little girl and two guys who can't stand to be near each other with out ripping each others head of isn't my idea of a dream team." I said

"Look I was trained as an elite assassin and a warrior I am just as good as or even better than you or James!" Natalie bluntly said

"Well she certainly has spirit." I said

After meeting my so call team I went back to the Apollo cabin and took a much needed shower, after months of living in a forest you tend to miss the little things such as showers. After I headed to the archery ground for some target practice and there I saw my new best friend Natalie and this other girl.

"Hey, so what you girls doing here?" I asked

"Target practice." Said the other girl

"Oh and you are?" I asked

"This is Rocky she is the daughter of Apollo." Answered Natalie

"Oh so you're a child of Apollo too." I said

"Yes are you one too?" asked both girls

"Yeah…I am." I said

James came from the other side of the field and came to tell us that it was time to go. Me and James went back to the Apollo cabins to get are supplies, James decided to bring his big gun that shots celestial covered bullets as rounds, I don't know why it would only slow us down. Natalie also went to her cabin to get a few supplies of her own. After we all met at the front gates, Danny was there waiting for us.

"So it will take you at least two days to reach St. Paul if you run at a good pace and don't get into trouble." Danny said

"Just two days…we go, kill, and come back all in four days." I said

"Oh not you…Alicia wants to see you when you complete the mission she said she wanted to catch up and maybe to hire you for another mission."

"Alicia hmmm haven't seen her in a long time how is she?"

"She made General.'

After some good bye's we left with a sprint. Now our camp is located in Necedah National Wildlife Refuge and our destination is St. Paul so it actually took us a day and a half to reach the outskirts of St. Paul. Then something hit me where does the pharaoh live, how are we supposed to assassinate someone if we don't know where to look. .

"Um…do any of you know where to find the pharaoh?" I asked

"No." James said

"She lives at Fort Snelling." Natalie said

I and James looked at her

"How do you know that?' asked James

"I've been there." She said

"You've been there?" I said

"Yeah my father took me there; we used to go all the time."

"J.J. of course." Said James

"Who's J.J.?" I asked

"He is my adopted father, he took me in when my biological father was killed…by Egyptians." She said with disgust

"Sorry to hear that." I said, "I know what you're going through."

"Oh bullshit!" said James

"What." I said

'You don't know what she's going through, not a bit at all." He said

"My mother died!' I said

"So, you were raised by a goddess, Aaron."

"You were raised by a goddess?" asked Natalie

"Yeah, my mother died giving birth to me, no one knew what to do with me, I didn't have a name or father to give to ," I said, "So I was named after the doctor and the city I was born in, Dr. Aaron Fatherson, and I was born in Madison, Wisconsin. Hence Aaron Madison."

"Go ahead tell her the doctor was." Said James

"Why are you doing this James?" I asked

"Why? Because you're every ones favorite, your fathers' favorite son." He said bitterly, "And some one has to bring you down a bit."

"So who was the doctor?' asked Natalie

"Apollo…he disguised himself as a doctor and delivered me, he then gave me to Eris, a goddess to raise me as her own." I said

"But I thought gods couldn't interfere with mortals?" she asked

"They cant, the other gods intended it to be a punishment to raise me little did they know was that she would grew to enjoy it." I said

"Wow, so you were raised by a goddess."

"So know you see Natalie…why I don't like him, he got it easy while we had to struggle everyday."

"Fuck you James you think it was easy, sure I raised by a goddess but I never met my mother I never had an actual home I moved from city to city every day." I said

And at that instant my palms began to glow red. James and Natalie stared at me; James took a couple steps back. Natalie came and began to use speakcharm to calm me down and after a few moments I relaxed and the red glow turned yellow, and then I forced it to go away.

"So how far is Fort Snelling from here?" I asked

"Not that far, it would just take a few minutes if we sprint." She answered

"Ok we should wait for nightfall; we use the darkness as a cover that way no one would try to stop us." I said

"Sounds like a plan." Said Natalie

**Next Chapter will be told in the point of view of Alex. i hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X **

**important chapter**

_My Ba left me again; it always goes to the same boy. He's running in the forest, leaping over fallen trees and stopping for the occasional sip of water from the river. He is at least 5'10 he has a caramel skin tone, dark chocolate brown hair combed back with two or three strands above his left eyebrow. He has a plain white t-shirt under a biker's jacket, black slim jeans and grey vans, he sort of looks like a greaser from the 1950's. I don't know what his eyes look like they're always covered by sunglasses. Who is that boy? He looks menacing, but yet I am drawn to him, I mean he's attractive if you like the bad boy look but something about him makes me quiver. Who is this boy!? _

I awoke when I heard a knock on my door, its too early for war business. I got up and wrapped a shawl around me.

"Come in." I said

Karly came in; she was a new body guard, she was a spirited young warrior. She looked troubled as if disturbing me caused her pain, Poor thing. Karly is 5'3; she has black hair that ends at her waist. Wearing her white t-shirt, denim shorts and black combat boots she looked ready for battle.

"Pharaoh please forgive me for disturbed you, but you have a visitor." Said Karly

"A visitor? Who is it." I asked

"It's Lt. Sky Henley; he says that it's important." She said

"Very well send him in." I said

"Yes, ma'am." She said before walking out.

A few moments later Sky came in to my room. I've know Sky ever since we were little kids. He left for Seattle two years ago and he began to climb the ranks rapidly. Sky as usual was wearing a white polo shirt, black skinny jeans, and white vans. His curly brown hair has gotten longer his sand colored skin tone went well with his deep brown eyes. Sky could be considered as good looking but he's like my brother I don't think of him as boy friend material.

"Sorry to interrupt you Alex but this is urgent." He said

"Ok so what's the problem?"

I took off my shawl, shirt, and shorts. I was just in my underwear I went over to the cabinet to look for some clean clothes to put on. I could tell that Sky became nervous, to be honest I liked it, I like making any guy nervous and like I said he's like a brother so I'm very comfortable around him.

"I…ah…ah…I…I…I need reinforcements in Seattle, the Romans have taken out every Nome in Washington. The only one left is the...s...s...Seattle Nome, if it falls then Washington is...um...lost."

"Why should I help? Last time I checked Washington was a western state, why not ask Isis, isn't she in charge of the west territory and western army?"

"Yes, I did but she declined she said that the army was spread to thin and she couldn't give reinforcements." He said

I picked out cloths rather quickly and put them on since I noticed that Sky was having trouble talking or even looking at me. I sat down on the bed while Sky sat down a chair opposite me.

"Fine, I'll order some troops from the Memphis Nome to go to the Seattle Nome." I said

"Ok, but are you sure taking troops from the Memphis Nome is wise." Asked Sky

"You came asking me, so do you want the help or not. Besides who would attack the Memphis Nome, the Romans and Greeks from the west wont even get near since my sister's troops would stop them and the Greek and Romans from the east side are trying to take Nomes in Florida and Georgia so they wouldn't have time." I said trying to prove a point.

He looked tired, like if he's been fighting for days and then had to travel a long distance. I know this war puts a lot of stress on people, I felt sorry for Sky he and the others are putting their lives on the line while I and my sister, half-sister Isis, stay in the safety of our palaces.

"Hey Sky why don't you stay for the night, get a good nights sleep then you could leave in the Morning."

"I don't know, I have to get back soon."

"I order you to, how about that."

And with that he agreed. We walked around the palace catching up. I talked about my training, how I can summon an avatar and fight with a khopesh. I talked about a party I was having in a week and if he wanted he could come. Sky talked about the Seattle Nome and how it's the last thing keeping the Romans from gaining control over Washington. He talked about what he saw in battle his experience and how he became a lieutenant. I saw one of the trainees, Phoenix, and decided to try to hook up Sky with her after all he deserves it, after all he's been through.

Phoenix is very pretty she has long black hair in braids, dark hazel eyes. She was wearing a black muscle shirt, black cameo jeans, and black combat boots. She smiled when she saw me.

"Pharaoh, I was just inspecting the grounds." She said

"For what, intruders? No one would get in, its impossible." I said, "Come walk with me and Sky, have you two met."

We walked some more and the sun was setting, I guess time fly's when your busy catching up with friends and hooking them up with girls. We went back to my room and talked about growing up and how the war affected us. Karly came in took a look around and bowed to me.

"Pharaoh you have another visitor."

"I see, tell them I'll be out shortly." And with that Karly left.

"I'm sorry but it looks like I have to go and take care of some business."

"Oh um I better get going then." Said Sky

"No, no you two could stay here and chat, I don't mind."

I went to the throne room where Karly was waiting, but there was no one there other than her.

"Sorry my Pharaoh but he had to use the restroom he will be out shortly."

"Ok I'll just wait I guess."

I knew who the visitor was it was Morgzy, he was here for our date and as usual he was late. I was about to go look for him, he was taking longer than expected in the restroom, but then I heard an explosion and a voice coming down the corridor"I told you shouldn't bring that thing James" I heard the clashing of swords and grunting, Karly looked surprised for a moment, then she stood in front of me with a wand and staff on each hand.

"Intruders, how." Said Karly, "My pharaoh, run I'll cover you."

I can't believe it but I ran, leaving Karly behind, I ran as fast as I could. The noise of a gun being fired rapidly and hitting the walls and people echoed through out the halls. I was in the treasure room when I heard footsteps, I turned got out my khopesh from the duat. Then a familiar face came running towards me, it was Morgzy. He stopped and smiled at me, we walked towards each other but then he stopped he screamed and ran towards me. Then a figure came from behind me, it lifted its hand and a beam of light shot out hitting Morgzy, it didn't hurt him but the light was directed at his eyes so they blinded him, he was rolling on the ground screaming and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Morgzy!" I yelled

The figure then turned around and I couldn't believe who it was, it was the boy from my ba dreams. I was too shocked to even fight; he picked me up, put me over his shoulder, and took off running. He ran swiftly with such ease and in a matter of seconds I was out side of the palace. I didn't even notice when we went through the tunnel to Fort Snelling. Outside were two other kids, I didn't know who the guy was but I recognize the girl, it was Natalie, Morgzy's adopted daughter. The mystery boy put me down on the dirt, all three of them surrounded me.

"You were supposed to kill her." Said the other boy bitterly

"Sorry but this kid was there he charged me I had to improvise." Responded the mystery boy

"Natalie…what are you doing." I said after regaining my composure, "what would Morgzy think if he saw you."

She stayed quiet the other two looked at her, then they turned when out of the tunnel Sky, Morgzy, Phoenix, and Karly came out running. Morgzy had a shocked expression when he saw Natalie. The other boy took his gun and started shooting at them. Sky, Phoenix and Karly started to glow then their Avatars were there. Sky charged the group, the boy with the gun kept firing; he hit Phoenix and Karly causing their Avatars to vanish. Natalie didn't know what to do, she looked confused. The mystery boy took out a sack from a pocket; he poured powder on to his hands and blew on it. The powder then quickly spread through out the area causing Natalie, the boy with the gun, Phoenix, and Karly to fall asleep the boy them smiled.

Sky's Avatar also vanished, he slowed down, but he didn't fall asleep like the others. Sky kept charging, once sky was in close range the boy moved, he moved with ease and speed that Sky didn't notice that the boy was behind Sky. The boy then knocked Sky on the back of the head with the butt of his sword, Sky fell and passed out. Morgzy was hiding in the tunnel so he wasn't affected by the powder; Morgzy came running towards the boy, who had his back towards Morgzy. The boy some how knew Morgzy was behind him; the boy spun around Morgzy and now was behind Morgzy who had a confused look to his face. Morgzy quickly turned around but the boy head butted him knocking Morgzy out.

The boy turned towards me. This is it I'm going to die, killed by the boy from my dreams. The boy poured the powder on his hand then blew. The powder spread over my face it slowly made me drowsy, and then my eyes became heavy. The last thing I saw before every thing went black was the boys face. Damn him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

_Another dream about him, the boy, he's talking to me but I can't hear what's he's saying. No sound is emitting from the dream, I can't hear anything. He's smiling at me; he comes in closer and kisses me. Why am I having dreams about him? _

I woke up, I felt an arm around me, and it felt safe and reassuring. My head was lying on some ones chest. I brushed my head against it, then I looked up and it was him, the boy. I immediately sat up and tried to scoot away but a wall was behind me I looked around we were on a bus. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well good morning, sunshine." He said

"What do you want? Where are you taking me?" I asked

"Somewhere safe." He said "try not to make a scene remember that we have mortals on the bus."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, didn't I just say I was taking you somewhere safe."

I sat there trying to remember what happened the night before. And then everything came back to me. From my meeting with Sky to were this guy put me to sleep with some weird powder.

"What was that thing you used to blind Morgzy? and how did you know he was coming behind you?"

"Well first one question at a time ok." He said

"Fine, that light what was that light?" I asked

"Well I can make light, and then shot out from my body through my hands." He said then he raised his hands and a bright orange light hit the palm of my hand.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Ok then, how did you know Morgzy was behind you?"

"Is that he's name, your boy friend, well half my life I grew up in the wild so my hearing adapted to hear small noises around me."

"He's not my boy friend!"

"Ok what ever you say, but I saw the way you two looked at each other, how you smiled and walked towards one another."

"Yeah but…that doesn't make him my boy friend."

"Hmmm, but you like him, yes."

"Well…Hey why do you care anyway!"

"The bus is going to stop soon, we better go and get something to eat, you can't fight on an empty stomach." He said trying to change the subject

"What do you mean fight?"

"There are people who want you dead, who want us dead."

"Why us?"

"Well the Egyptians might be after me, but the Greeks and Romans might be after us both."

"That still didn't answer my question."

"The Greeks and Romans want you dead so they could end the war and come out on top they also want me dead because I didn't kill you, and the Egyptian might want me because I kidnapped you."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

He just looked at me and smiled

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He said, "I'll answer that when we have a little more privacy."

I was still feeling drowsy, I didn't even felt it but I fell back asleep. The boy had to wake me up when the bus stopped. He smiled and nodded he took me by the hand and took me off the bus.

"Hey let go." I said

"Come you must be hungry." He said

We went into the diner that the bus had stooped by. We sat at the table farthest away from everyone else, but not too far to raise any suspicions. The waitress came by to take our order. She looked quite young; she had short blond hair, dull blue eyes, and a creamy complexion. The boy ordered pancakes with hash browns, bacon, and eggs. I ordered waffles with eggs and bacon. I realized that I didn't even ask for his name.

"So I never asked what your name was." I said

"My name is Aaron, Aaron Madison." He said,"what's your name."

"My name is Alex Valhalla."

"To answer your question from before, why I didn't kill you." He said, "Is because….well this might sound a little weird and crazy but, I've been having these dreams about you. I don't know why but I just have."

He's been having dreams about me too? We've been having dreams about each other, why? Are we connected somehow? Should I tell him about my dreams too?

"And If I killed you, I would never know why." He went on, "That and I couldn't, it's like we're connected."

"It doesn't sound crazy; I've been having dreams about you too."

"So it's my turn to ask a few questions, how do you know Natalie?" he said

"Oh um her father is a close friend of mine, actually you kind of met him, Morgzy is her adopted father."

"Ooh you boy friend is her father."

"I already said that he's not my boy friend."

"Then why do you blush when you speak about him, your blushing right now actually."

"I'm not blushing!" I said leaning forward

A few strands of hair covered my eyes. Aaron smiled as usual, leaned forward, took the strands, and placed them behind my ear. He was looking me in the eyes, I saw my reflection in his sunglasses, I looked like I just woke up which I just did. We were close, centimeters apart from each other.

"You're a terrible liar." He whispered

He leaned back into his chair when the waitress came and brought us our breakfast. We just ate; we didn't talk for the rest of the time we were at the diner. We got back on the bus and headed to "somewhere safe" where ever that is. We were on the road for 20 minutes when the bus suddenly stopped. A group of Roman soldiers stood in front of the road. A curly brown haired girl stood at the front of the group. She had striking green eyes, an olive skin tone, she stood at 5'5 she had a body that men would fall head over hells for. She wore a red jacket, black shirt that said La, tight blue jeans, and a pair of Convers.

"Alicia." Aaron said, "We have to get off the bus, we can't put mortal lives in danger."

He then turned to me and said "I hope you know how to fight."


	6. Chapter 6

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

When we got off the bus Aaron told the driver that they were our friends and they were going to take us the rest of the way. I asked him why he said that, he said it was better for mortals not to know what really goes on. As we walked Aaron held me by the waist, he had a big smile on his face. The girl, Alicia as Aaron had called her, looked pissed when she saw this. I didn't move his arm because I actually enjoyed the look on her face, that and it felt kind of nice, no one ever touched me like that, and no one dared to. I wished Morgzy had.

"Alicia, how you doing?" asked Aaron

"Give us the girl, and we might let you live Aaron." She said coldly

"Wow straight to the point, but you know I can't do that." Aaron said holding me tighter

"Cant or wont."

"Honestly, both."

"Very well then." Alicia said, "You two bring me the girl."

Two soldiers drew their swords and came marching towards us, finally Aaron let me go and stepped in front of me. He drew his sword out and slowly walked towards the two boys. The first boy charged at Aaron, who spun around the boy and slashed the boy's back rapidity. The second boy sliced at Aaron, Aaron then deflected it with his sword and kicked the boy in the chest. The boy fell back; he got back up again, and slashed. Aaron then side stepped his attack, Aaron gripped the boy's face and gave out a bright flash of light bringing out a cry of pain from the boy. Aaron then brought the boy's head down on the concrete road and smashing it.

"Why are you doing this Alicia?" said Aaron

"She must die for the war to end, I thought you wanted that, don't you want all this to end?" Alicia said

"I do, but not like this, this will only bring more deaths."

"Very well, then you are a traitor and that is punishable by death."

"Then why don't you come here and kill me." Aaron said

Alicia drew out a 5ft sword; it had roman numerals as engravings, probably for the number of people she has killed. There were still 6 other roman troops around her, I had a feeling that we wouldn't make it out alive. Alicia raced towards Aaron, who just stood there with open arms as if he was going to hug her.

"Alex, run. Leave me here I can take of myself, just run. I'll go and get you when this is over, just run…RUN!"

I didn't want to but I ran, leaving another friend behind, tears forming in my eyes. But why? I had only known him for a day and the way we met was awful. Behind I heard Alicia ordered her men to come after me. I ran for the woods, I would try to lose them in the forest. I turned around to take a look at Aaron, he had Alicia's sword pinned, and hopefully I would see him again.

I ran forwards, not looking back. The sound of boots getting closer and closer to me. I soon hit a dead end, a river. There was a small house on the other side. The roman soldiers were now with me.

"Thought you could get away, did you Egyptian." One of them said

"This is going to be too easy; we could go back to General Alicia sooner than expected." Said another one

I grew angry, I am a pharaoh, I am a strong magician, and I was trained to be a warrior too. I will not go down with out a fight; I summoned a small portal from the duat, I took out a khopesh sword, one of many that I keep in there.

"I will stop running, it's time i fought back...it's time that I kill Romans for my people."

"You think you can scare us."

"Yeah, we have fought in many battles, girlie."

"We could take you down; in fact I'll do it myself."

The boy stepped forward he had a big smile on his face. The other roman soldiers formed a circle around us. He stepped forward and stabbed, I side stepped and slashed. The boy blocked, took a step back and smiled. He came at me again, he slashed and kept slashing at me, and all I could do was block and side step. He finally cut me, the cut was on my left arm, and blood was dripping fast.

That was it; I grew angry, the boy stabbed and I spun around him and stabbed him in the back. He fell, and another boy came in his place, and then after him another, and then another, and another. I was at boy 6, I was tired how long would i keep this up before i couldn't raise my sword.

I only thought of one thing to do, I stepped back and concentrated on the little magic I had left. I picture a big fist flying through the air and knocking the boy out. I let out one word: _Khefa, _then a golden fist appeared and hammered him. I heard a familiar voice calling my name I turned and on the other side of the river was Morgzy.

"Morgzy." I said

"Alex." He said with the biggest smile he ever had

I used the "fist" again to knock down a tree that was nearest to the rivers edge and use it as a bridge. I slowly crossed over; once I was on the other side I went to give Morgzy the biggest hug ever. I felt comfort in his arms, the hug felt like it had been for ever, I wanted to stay like that for ever. He slowly let go of me and his face had a mixed look of worried panic and relief.

"What happened? How did you get away?" he asked

"Well…"

"Alex!" I herd from behind me

I turned around and saw Aaron on the other side of the river. He had a pair of bad cuts across his chest, he had torn his jacket. He came running towards me, with a big leap he flew across the river like it was nothing. He rolled and stood up he looked at me and then he saw Morgzy.

"Aaron!" I said running towards him

"Look at you, your bleeding." He said with concern, "Are you hurt?"

He took my bloody arm and held it tenderly. He looked at me, then back to the cut. What about him, he had cuts too, was he ok?

Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? Are you ok?

"I'm fine..."

"Alex, what are you doing? Didn't he kidnapped you?" said Morgzy pulling me away, "stay away from him, he's dangerous."

"No Morgzy, its ok he saved my life, you can trust him…I do." I said

"What? You trust him. Did he brainwash you or something?"

"No Morgzy…"

"C'mon Alex we're leaving." Morgzy said gripping my arm and taking me away.

"Hey, let her go." Aaron said drawing his bloody sword.

"You stay out of this." Said Morgzy drawing out his twin swords

"Morgzy let me go, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my boy friend!" I said

After I said that I realized it was a mistake, Morgzy had a shocked look, then pain filled his face. I was too shock to say anything I just stood there staring at him. He turned his back to me and started to walk away. He then stopped half way he took in a few deep breaths turned around and said" You two can come inside if you want, you could clean yourselves up and take care of those wounds you got."

Aaron came behind me, it looked like he was about to put his arm around me but, didn't. This was good because after what just happened I wasn't in the mood. He stared at me, then he walked towards the house, I then followed.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said stopping at the door

"I'm glad you're ok too." I said

Aaron opened the door; he looked at me again and stepped in. Great what am I going to do; the two guys in my life right now are going to be in the same room. I just broke ones heart and the other I met when he kidnapped me. What am I to do? I hope this doesn't end bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

The first thing I see walking in is a small kid sitting at the table eating a sandwich. The boy had an olive skin tone, green eyes, and brown hair. When he saw me enter he flashed a smile. I smiled back and sat across from him. Alex entered after me; I noticed that she kept looking at Morgzy who was sitting to the left of me.

Morgzy had a small white box with a faded red cross on the lid. He opened it and handed me its contents, ambrosia and nectar. After taking care of my two cut, I rolled up Alex's sleeves and poured alcohol on the cut to disinfect it. I sterilized the needle put a thread in it and stitched up Alex. Morgzy had brought me and Alex some sandwiches to eat; he placed them down on the table then went outside, Alex then followed him.

"So what's your name man?" I asked

"Oliver."

"So Oliver how old are you?"

"7"

"Who's your god parent?"

"Apollo."

"You don't say you know I'm a son of Apollo too."

"I've never met another child of Apollo before."

"Really? Not even at your camp."

"I don't have a camp, I never been to any camp before, I just left from my foster home not long ago."

"You're just like me."

"Hey so are you and that girl boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"

"What, mw and Alex, no we're not boyfriend and girlfriend." I said

"Oh, just the way you two look at each other, and the way you act around her." Oliver said

"No we're not together." I said

"So is Morgzy her boyfriend?" he said

"I actually don't know" I said

"Why aren't you two together she very pretty, those blue eyes, long blond her…"

"…Pink lushes lips, peaceful smile, warm laugh, and a perfect body."

Morgzy and Alex then entered the room; they had a weird expression on their faces. Morgzy started to pack a bag, Alex sat back down. Alex told me that Morgzy was going back to camp to get some info from his informant and to drop of Oliver. Alex and I agreed to go with them.

After we ate our sandwiches, we left for Camp camp which was an hour walk away. When we got there we stopped by where the forest meets an old dusty road. Morgzy said that the informant was meeting us here. Not long after Aska the Albino appeared followed by two other girls, when Aska spotted me she freaked which I found amusing. Aska introduced the other two girls as Kay and Rocky, I couldn't help noticing that Kay and Oliver looked alike. Actually Kay noticed this too because she started asking Oliver a lot of questions about his family, where he was born, age, and where was he before he came to camp and at the end she hugged him and told him that he was her long lost brother.

Aska finally interrupted by pulling out a map and some papers containing information that they had so far on Alex and me. Morgzy then pulled out 6 drachma coins and 2 small Egyptian god statues handed them over to her and she gave him the papers and map. Marching could be heard down the road so Alex and I hid behind the trees, we heard the sound of horns being blown and then a second march up the road. The first to arrive at the scene was James and a squad of Greek soldiers coming from up the road and down the road was a sandy skin toned boy with curly brown hair and his squad of Egyptian magicians, whom Alex called Sky. The two squads met where Morgzy, Oliver, Kay, and Rocky are standing and where me and Alex where standing too. We were so back away from them that we couldn't hear the conversation that was going on.

"What are they saying?"

"Alex, quiet." I said

I looked away for a second to give a look to Alex and when I turned to look back at the road the two squads were on a full front battle. Some of the magicians began to grow until a glowing warrior with a Falcons head appeared. Some of James squad members fired arrows at the three magicians who were inside the Avatars. Flames, wind, water, and bits and pieces of earth were being used as weapons by the magicians while the Greeks used shields to block the attacks. Then the Greeks started attacking with spears and arrows causing some of the Avatars to disperse, and then the ones with swords attacked the other magicians who were using the elements as weapons. The clashing of swords, murmur of spells, smell of fresh blood, fire being thrown, bodies falling dead and cold that was the site of this little battle. I noticed that Aska, Oliver, Kay, Rocky, and Morgzy fighting, I saw that a dog was there toot he dog got injured by a fire ball that scorched its tail. Oliver then ran to the dog he held it in his arms and was carrying it out of the battle when a magician with a Khopesh sword came out of nowhere and slashed at Oliver's throat. His blood sprang out spraying everywhere, I didn't have time to think about it, I was already there with my sword drawn out, and I leaped and stabbed the son of a bitch in his throat. I kneeled by Oliver who was still alive, blood flowing out of the incurable cut, Kay came besides me I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. Kay held Oliver's head on her lap we stayed with him until the life went out of his eyes, then my palms no my hands glowed red I stood up took my sword out of the magician's throat, the one who killed Oliver and started to kill the Egyptians. I wasn't merciful I slashed and stabbed my through all of them. The one called sky was left.

I ran to him he saw me he raised his sword I rolled under his legs and slashed from the back of his leg all the way to the base of his neck. He fell on his knees I placed my sword at his neck, I moved my sword back ready to take a swing and when I was about to swing at his neck. "NO!" I turned around and saw Alex crying, looking at me she was horrified.

I kicked him down on the dirt then walked away. Alex moved and looked away when I passed by, my hands were still red but not from the red glow but from blood. I ran to the river that ran near there, when I got there I began to scream out load for Oliver's death, what I had done, and for letting Alex see me do it. I washed my hands, I heard footsteps near by and moments later Rocky, Morgzy, and Alex where there by me. Morgzy and Alex stayed a little bit behind from me and Rocky.

"Hey I know i only just met you but you seem like a nice guy…you had a moment of weakness, you let your anger get the best of you…it happens all the time." She said

"I don't normally lose it like that."

"Listen they killed your half brother, you took revenge on…"

"Yeah but the one who killed him, already died before I went nuts."

"Listen we all make mistakes even if your actions were pure." She said, "Listen I'm not here to make you feel bad, you just got to do what you think is right especially in the times we live in, who says that there's a right or a wrong when it comes to matter like this."

"Thank you, for helping."

"Don't mention it, I best be heading back to Camp, oh and don't worry James wont be coming after you I'm going to tell him you got away and if he tries to follow you I'll mislead him."

She and Morgzy left leaving me and Alex behind, I could tell that she didn't wanted to be near me she wanted to go with them. After a while she sat by me, she didn't say a word she just sat there.

"I didn't meant to do it." I said

"I know."

"Then why the looks?"

"It terrified me the ay you…"

"Yeah me too, I don't ever want to do that again I don't ever want to fell that way again."

"Really?'

"Yeah, really."

"Good cus I won't let you."

"Come, I know a place we could spend the night."

"Where?"

"My friend Cassandra lives near by, she'll help us out.

After walking for some time I noticed that she was now more relaxed, she had a thought on her mind but couldn't come out and say it.

"What is it?' I said

"What?"

"You have something to say."

"Um…well is this Cassandra like your girlfriend?"

"No she's just a friend."

"Right."

"Why do you ask, are you jealous?'

"What? Me?"

"Haha, yeah you're jealous, come we're here you could meet her right now."

Cassandra was out picking oranges when we arrived, she wore a black shirt with a red skirt and black shoes. She smiled when she saw me I smiled back and I noticed the Alex had a weird look, this should be fun I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

When we were in the house Cassandra told us to sit, she then served us chicken soup, which us ok she might be a good apothecary but a terrible cook. I took of my jacket and shirt and checked out the two slashed across my chest, they seemed to already be fading away, when I put my shirt and jacket back and looked back up I found both Alex and Cassandra looking at me with a weird look on their face. After dinner we explained to Cassandra what had happened in the past 12 hours, its weird how so much can happen in one day. I knew that if we wanted to survive then Alex needed to learn how to fight, but why did she come with me? I saw the look on her face when I killed the Egyptians, she looked horrified, she could have gone with Morgzy and that Egyptian that I didn't kill she could have gotten away with him.

"Alex, why are here with me? You could have left with Morgzy; you could have gone back to your home.

"Well it's like you said people want me dead and where we're going is safer, I didn't go with Morgzy because I didn't want him involve and get in trouble." She pulls out the papers that Aska had given Morgzy, "Morgzy gave me this while you were talking with Rocky."

"What are those?"

"It's a map, and messages to Generals, Roman and Greek alike, it's about us and how we're wanted dead or alive blah blah blah."

"That's how Alicia, knew about us." I said, "I think that map tells of locations that we might be."

"So who's Alicia?" Alex asked

"Aaron's ex girlfriend." Answered Cassandra before me

"She's your ex?" Said Alex

"She was not my girlfriend; you know that Cassie, she was just a friend."

"Yeah but you got to admit that she had a big crush on you."

"No she didn't."

"Please, men are so oblivious, she wanted you badly, while other guys were after her, she was daydreaming about you and her and how she would ride you, if you know what I mean." Said Cassandra

"Stop just stop, we're getting of track, look we got lucky, Alex I'm going to teach you to fight ok." i said changing the subject

"What, I know how to fight, I beat 6 guys today on my own."

"You got lucky, you fought them one on one, if they would have come at you at the same time you would have died, I can't let that happen.

"Fine." Alex said bitterly

"We're also going to find a friend of mine to teach you how to use your magic."

"I know how to use magic, I used it today."

"No you're trained to use magic, ok like I said you got lucky. Now go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Alex looked mad she looked at me while she prepared the sleeping bag that Cassandra had given her, turned her back to me, and I think she went to sleep. I sighed looked at Cassandra, who looked disappointed, she went to her bed, turned her back to me and again I think she went to sleep. I then settled in my sleeping bag and I actually went to sleep. Next morning I awoke early, the sun was barely coming up, I say that it was about 5 AM. I ate a bowl of Fruit Loops that Cassandra had, went out side and began to warm up, I did a set of 300 push ups, 300 sit ups, 300 jumping jacks, 300 pull ups on a near by tree with a low branch. If you're asking why 300 of everything, well because it's to honor the 300 Spartans who bravely defended against the Persians, despite the odds against them. When Alex and Cassandra finally woke up it was about to be 8 Am. I waited for her to eat and then to wash her face, then stretch. When she was ready I was still sweaty from the warm up so I took off my shirt, I also didn't wanted to ruin it by making more holes in it. Alex was looking at me again the same way she was last night, her eyes were dilated and wide.

"Hey are you ok?' I asked

"Yeah I'm fine.

"Are you sure, because you keep on looking at me funny, is there something wrong with me?'

"No! Um…no you look fine, um really you look good."

"Ok then lets begin." I said

I told her to attack me which she did, she slashed from top to bottom, and she stabbed a few times. I kept side stepping all her moves, compared to me she moved in slow motion well everything moves in slow motion compared to me but she really moved in slow mo. She kept coming forward a few times she tried to spin behind me I guess she learned that from me, but I always rolled to the side to land on her left side. The more she missed the angrier she got and the sloppier her moves became a vicious circle. I spun around her grabbed her by the waist and as softly as I could, I through her to the ground. She really looked pissed now, before she could get up I had my sword pointing at her chest.

"Calm down." I said

"Fuck you!" she said

"Hahaha, you got to calm down when your fighting, the more angry or stressed you are the sloppier you get and that can get you killed." I said laughing

"…"

"C'mon relax, if you can't hit your opponent let them hit you, then you move and when they least expect it you strike." I said, "It's simple, trust you'll get it."

"Fine let's try again."

"That's the spirit." I said, "But this is it for today, you're not fast enough to land a single hit on me so we need to find a way to make you faster."

"How do we do that?"

"We need to train you like an assassin, all assassins are trained to move fast and travel long distances."

Are you going to train me?"

"Yes."

"So is that why you can move fast?'

"Yes and no, I've always been able to move fast I don't know why I guess it's the same reason why I can shot light from my hands I just can, and while I was training to be an assassin I became even faster."

"Incredible…but just because you're faster doesn't mean that I'll give up on our training, the day isnt over." Alex said while getting up

"Get back down." I whispered

"What, why? Our training session isn't over just because you say it is."

"No they're here, they found us."

"What, how?"

"I don't know I thought they would be at least a day behind us."

I heard the sound of an arrow being drawn and placed on the bow string; I heard the noise of the tension that it made as it was being pulled back. They're close enough to shot an arrow. Only Greeks use bows and arrows since Romans don't like them and Egyptians use magic. And if they are Greeks, then it could be James, he knows that my hearing is extraordinary, so I could easily dodge it, so if the arrow is not for me…Alex. Then I heard the Arrow being released; I immediately was over Alex as I felt the Arrow hit a centimeter to the left of my right shoulder blade, almost hitting hit. I looked down at Alex she was shocked, I felt something spreading from my chest to my abdomen. I looked at my chest, the arrow had gone through, and its head was sticking out of my right peck. I got Alex on her feet and began to run taking her by the hand; I had to slow down for Alex to keep up ad to prevent from loosing more blood. It was hard for me to breath, I looked back at Alex and found her crying, I couldn't go back to Cassandra's or she would be in danger too. I only saw one way out for Alex.

"Alex, go you have to leave me behind."

"What? No I'm not leaving you again; I'm NOT leaving anyone ever again." She cried

"No, you have to, I'm slowing you down, I cant breath right because of the arrow, and even if we took the arrow out I'll begin to loose blood, and I'll still be injured…"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you."

"You have too, that's the way life is sometimes, even if you don't like it people stay behind."

"…no…"

"Go back to Cassandra, tell her what happened, tell her to take you to Zora."

"But I won't lea…"

I didn't let her finish, I kissed her, and she took it in a surprise delight. I pulled away and smiled at her, she was still crying she slowly turned and ran, I was lying on the ground from exhaustion; I had a smile and tears falling from my eyes. I sat up and pulled out my sword when James and his squad arrived, he look happy to see me like that.

"Happy to see me James?" I asked

"Yes, especially like this, you know that shot wouldn't kill you, but I had a poison fluid covering the arrow head, a nice slow and painful death." He said

"Hahaha, you had to shot a girl, in order to kill me, what you couldn't kill me yourself you had to get het involve."

"Oh but she was already involved, and I knew I couldn't hit you, I also knew that you would take the hit for her, so predictable."

"Well what are you waiting for, come and kill me."

"I'm not stupid, you might be dying but you still have some juice left in you and if I get close you'll kill me."

"Alright ill throw my sword to you." I said and I did

James smiled he drew out a small knife and started walking towards me; I took off my sunglasses" look at my eyes when you kill me."

"That's the only way I would ever kill you." He kept walking towards me a smile from cheek to cheek. He raised the knife over his head. "Wait, don't I get any last words?" i said

"Fine, but I don't see the point."

I smiled I gripped my sunglasses I looked at him in the eyes and said "Transform."

"Huh what kind of last words are those?"

My sunglasses had turned into a celestial bronze bow; I held it up pulled the string back and a golden arrow made of light appeared. James looked surprised. I let go and the arrow flew straight through James, leaving a hole in the middle of his chest. James fell to his knees, then he fell forwards, his men looked surprised too. Before they could react a blur appeared and one by one it stuck them down. It stopped right in front of me; it was a boy he looked around 15, he turned to me and smiled at me.

"Hey there, I'm Ricardo; I'm here to kill you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

This kid moves so fast maybe as fast as me, I barely kept up with him. I barely saw when he moved at my side, I barely felt a sting when he pulled out the arrow. He stitched me up really fast too, he gave me a bitter tasting liquid that counter acted the poison. I didn't understand what was going on; he was taking care of me even though he said he wanted to kill me. So far I haven't decided to like this guy or hate him I also haven't decided to kill him or not. Even if I did wanted to kill him I couldn't in the state I'm in and he movement is so fast too. Looks like I met my match, finally.

"Why are you doing this? You said you were here to kill me, so why?" I asked

"I only fight those who can defend themselves; I also saw what you did you stayed behind so your friend could escape a noble act."

"So once I'm healed, then you're going to fight me?"

"No, I'm letting you and your friends live…"

"Why?"

"You all have proven yourselves, you are unselfish towards one another, and you will literally give your life for each other, which is rare in times like these."

"Why did you want to kill us?"

"I was hired to kill you, by the Pharaoh Isis." He said, "She wanted you and her sister, Alex, dead."

How long have you been following us?"

"My aren't you full with questions."

"Hahaha, I said something like that to Alex the first time we met; now I'm the one with questions."

"Yes amusing, well I've been following you since you left with Alex from St. Paul."

"What?"

"Yeah, you thought you were the only assassins there, I was hired by Isis to kill her sister, when I saw you at St. Paul I went back to Isis and she told me to kill you too."

"I must hurry and catch up to Alex."

"No, I have to return to Isis soon with proof of your death or she will send more assassins after you."

"Hmm, I know assassins are fast but none are faster than me, how are you so fast?"

"I trained under the deepest parts of the ocean; you see my father is Oceanus, a titan."

"Your father is a titan…"

"Yes and my mother is a mortal."

"I never heard of anything like that before."

"Well, I trained under the pressure of the deepest part of the ocean, and after awhile I got accustomed to the pressure so the pressure I feel here is nothing to me, so I can move faster here with such ease." He said changing the subject

"Here take my jacket and shirt…you said you needed proof of my death, here take them."

"Ok, I don't see…"

"Here take this apple too, tell Isis that you ripped it out of a chain that I hung around my neck."

"I'm not touching that apple, that apple brings chaos to anyone."

I whispered Isis's name to the apple then engravings appeared it said: Isis. I turned the engravings to Ricardo, but he couldn't see it. I stood up; picked up my sword, put my sunglasses back on.

"Take it, it will only curse her, trust me."

"Ok, fine." He said hesitantly

Ricardo left then came back moments later; he had a pack with him. He took out a black t-shirt and handed it to me; he also took out a new sheath for a sword and gave it to me.

"I'll also need your sheath; you can take an extra one that I have."

I took off my sheath, I put on the new black shirt it fitted me well; I also put on the new sheath unlike my old one this one had to be strapped at your back not your waist. So now every time I want to unsheathe my sword I have to reach over my shoulder, I actually kind of liked it, I though it would be heavier.

"Both of the shirt and sheath are made of a light but sturdy material, I found near the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." Ricardo said

"If you don't mind me saying this but I look good in all black clothing."

"You're right you are wearing all black, your shoes, jeans, shirt and even your new sheath is black.' He mocked me

We stayed talking for a while; we went back to Cassandra's but found nobody home. We ate some left over soup and talked about each others past and the type if training us both do. Then I was feeling a lot better, and I wanted to test out how I felt and Ricardo's skills. We went outside, unsheathed and prepared for a spar.

"I hope you're as good as you say you are." I said

"Yeah you too." Ricardo replied

And then he lunged forward, he moved so fast I barely dodge the attack by a hair. I rolled to the side when he leapt and came to impale me. I slashed at him, but he dodged, he slashed and I countered. He rolled and from his knees leaped towards me, I spun around him and slashed at his back but he rolled and deflected. He slashed and I slashed, are swords connected, we were locked pushing each other back. We broke, he came at me slashing, I side stepped all of his slashes, then I rolled to the side and I started to slash at him and he started to sidestep, he then back flipped when I stabbed at him. Before he could look back up, I was already at his side, I got him by surprise but then he rolled to the side and quickly stood up. He leaped and slashed, I spun around him, he quickly turned and slashed, I bended backwards to avoid it, it barely scratched my chin. I kicked his swordhand as I was falling back; the sword flew from his hand as I landed on my back. As I got up he punched me, I dropped my sword and head butted his chest. Now we were boxing, he jabbed twice with his left, once with his right, and hooked with his left. I Jabbed twice with my left, head butted him again, and then an uppercut to his stomach. We were tired now, the fight wasn't clean anymore, and we were now just hitting each other just punching each other back and forth again and again. Blood dripping, pouring, and spraying everywhere, our sweat covering and nearly blinding our eyes, this was amazing. We both fell back, we went for our swords, and we started slashing at each other only hitting each others swords. I stabbed at him, he sidestepped then he slashed, I rolled under him, we both turned around and pointed our swords at each others throats. We were tired, bleeding, sweating, and excited. We began to laugh.

"So…are you going…to tell Isis that I'm…dead." I said

"Yeah…I…am." He said

"Good….man this was awesome…I never faced an opponent….as fast as me before." I said

"Well any time you need…some help you call me…I'll be there…brother." Ricardo said

"Hahah brother?…I like that….you got it….brother."

"Yeah brothers in arms…me and you..." said Ricardo

"Brothers in arm." I said

"So where you off to…now?" he asked

"Me…I'm going after my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah my girl." I said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I posted up both ch.8 and 9 on the same day so some of you might not have read either ch. 8 or ch 9, so go back and make sure you read them.**

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

After I reached Cassandra's house I went inside and found her meditating, she was at least 2 inches off the ground and mumbling in a strange language. I slammed the door and she opened her eyes, I told everything what had happened in the forest, after I finished she cleared the room and took my hand and she started to mumble again I felt that my stomach was doing flips, the room was starting to spin, my body felt as if it was moving in slow motion and then **VOOM** everything went into hyperspeed. I blink then I'm standing in the middle of a snow-covered forest, I could see lights not that far away, I could hear music and laughter near by, and the smell of spices, blood, wine, and good smelling food in the air.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Canada." Cassandra said

"Canada!"

"Yeah, somewhere close by Fraleigh Lake Provincial Nature Reserve."

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Well you wanted to go with Zora, Zora is at least 12 feet from here."

"Ok what is Zora doing here?" I said

"I don't know much about the demigod and magician world, but I heard that this place is some sort of underground place where outcast and criminals from both sides of the war come and get away from the fighting." Cassandra said, "So Zora is somewhere around here."

"So I got to ask, what is Zora to Aaron? How do they know each other?" I asked

"Wait you don't know about those two? Aaron never told you?" She said

"No he hasn't told me anything."

"UH, well I'm guessing you don't know that Zora is a girl."

"Nope."

"Ok then well Zora is the last magician to enter the U.S. from another country before the Greeks destroyed Egyptian artifacts leaving you Egyptians with out back up from the rest of the world. Well any way, Zora when she got here she was young, she also didn't favored the war so she didn't take part of it. When Aaron left the war he found Zora, they became fast friends, then they began dating…"

"WHAT! H…h…he…he DATED HER!" I freaked, "Did he know about her? What happened to them? How did it ended? Was he in lov…"

"Can I finish." Cassandra interrupted.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Anyway, yes he knew that she was Egyptian, and she knew he was Greek, they dated for like 4 to 5 months, but one day she left, she just left him didn't leave a note or anything. He was…"

"OH MY GODS! HOLY RA! OSIRIS, ISIS AND HORUS!"

"Are you finished, if you continue I'm just going to stop." Cassandra said

"Sorry, I just…this is." I tried to say

"Yeah I know, anyway Aaron doesn't like talking about it, but it is weird that he wants his ex to train you." She said

"Yeah it is kind of weird I guess, so how do we find her?"

"Not we, just you, I have to get back incases Aaron needs help."

"Oh ok then um how do I find her I don't know how she looks?"

"I don't either, but it doesn't hurt to ask around just make sure not to use your real name and don't say that your Egyptian royalty ok." She said then vanished

Great what am I to do here in this weird country, I'm practically in the middle of nowhere; I started walking towards the lights which turned out to be a small city. There were 2 story buildings all around, a big coliseum thing in the center of the city; there weren't any cars just carriages and wagons pulled by horses, bulls, Pegasie, unicorns, griffons or sphinxes. People walked by or rode their horses, bulls, pegasie, unicorns, griffons or sphinxes, they all seemed to carry a variety of weapons, from knifes and dagger, bows and spears or different types of swords, the city was surrounded by the forest but the weather didn't seem to be the same in the city, it was warmer than the forest. I was amazed by the whole thing, this was a mistake at the time but I decided to roam around the city, I quickly got lost and couldn't find my way back to where I was before. I as trapped in a alley, there was only on exit, I moved towards it but then it was suddenly blocked by these two guys in hoods, I turned back around and there were three other guys in hoods blocking the way I came, I was surrounded.

I knew that I wouldn't get any help from anyone in here, so I reach in the duat and brought out two khopesh swords, one for each of my hands. Then the men did the same, one of the two in the front of me moves and strikes at me, I move back and one of the guys behind me tries to grab me. I spin around and kick him in the shin, I had to get some space between us, I used the only spell that I could successfully use. _Khefah. _

A giant fist rams into the two guys in front o f me I quickly leap away from the alley, I could hear the other three chasing after me I run towards stairs I get up the first two steps turn around and wait for them to catch up to me. Two of the three reach me and slash with their swords, I raise both of the khopesh and block their attacks, I push them back, causing them to go back a step, I knew that I had the higher ground so I did something so Aaronish that I amazed myself. I leaped from the steps I was at least 1 foot higher than the other two, I slash with one of the khopesh, one of the guys block it just like I hoped he would, I then spin around him in mid air, landing behind his right shoulder and with the other khopesh I slash from the base of his neck all the way down to his hips. Before the other could react I spin behind the first guy, and stab the second guy in the back between his ribs. Both of the guys fall down, I was too busy with these two that I totally forgot the third guy who wasn't with them, where did he go? He made his move, he used the _ha-di_ spell on the stairs, blowing them up, I fall back I see him standing above me with a grim smile then puts a pair of golden handcuffs on me. He puts a black bag over my head, I hear two voices coming behind him, I guessed that it had to be the first two guys from the alley that got knocked out by my giant fist.

"So how much do you think this ones worth?' Asked one

"I don't know, maybe about two or three hundred." Answered the other one

"No she's a good looking one; she will give us at least five hundred maybe seven depending on the situation." Said the third guy

"Where are you taking me?" I had to ask

"You'll see girlie." Said the second one

I felt as if we were walking around in circles, we just kept walking and walking. We finally stopped, I heard one of the guys knock at a door then it opened with a squeak, we walked inside, then we walked some more, we walked down some stairs, there was the sounds of girls crying around me then a gate opened I was pushed inside then they finally took off the bag off my head and took off the cuffs. I was inside a prison cell of some sort; there were many cells with girls in them.

"Where am I?'I asked, but no answer

I didn't sleep through that night; I was afraid what would happen if I did. In the morning one of the guys that took me came with at least 20 others and chained us all, we were all dragged out into the back of a stage, you could hear the sound of men, women, cans and bottles on the other side. One by one a girl was taken from the group and on too the stage, from what I could hear they were selling the girls, they were selling us, their going to sell me I thought. And sure enough when it was my turn, they grabbed me, took me to the stage and had me stand by a sharp nose man. The crowd was pure men, Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and a few mortals were there buying women, the room was circular and dusty, the floor was sand and the ceiling was wood. the sharp nose man was asking for three hundred for me, then some one said three hundred, then three fifty, four hundred four fifty and so on. By the time the auction was over, I was sold to a boy in a hood for about nine hundred and fifty gold pieces. They cuffed me again, took me backstage where he was waiting, he took me by the chain that they had placed around my neck and dragged me to a room upstairs. He locked the door, made sure that no one could get inside, turned to me and smiled. I think he smiled I could only see parts of his face, he still had that hood.

"What do you want? You don't know who you're messing with I am a very important person, I have powerful friends that will hunt you down and kill you if you do anything to me." I said

"I know who you are Alex." The boy said

He removed his hood to show of his sandy skin tone, brown eyes, and curly brown hair. It was Sky once I realized it was him I went in for a hug but was stopped by the shackles and chains. Once he saw this he removed them from me.

"Oh my gods Sky what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well saving you ass I guess." He said

'How did you know I was here? How are you here? Last time I saw you, you had been cut real badly." I said

"I was, but I was healed really fast, I was lucky I guess the greeks thought me dead since I had a nasty looking cut on my back thanks to your friend, wait why are you here?'

"Oh yeah I'm looking for Zora, she's going to train me." I said

"Hmm Zora is here." He said

"Yeah you know her?" I said

"Yeah, she is the head of the Paris Nome or was at least." He said

"You still haven't told me why you're here?" I said

"Oh right, I'm here looking for an assassin name Ricardo I though he might be here since his kind tend to hang around this sort of place."

"Why are you looking for him?" I asked

"Isis wants to hire him for another job, she sent me to find him, and she said that she only trusted me for the job."

"Another job?" I said

"Yeah, Isis hired him go after you Aaron and bring you back with him, well he found Aaron, but said you weren't with them so that's probably the other job."

"Wait he found Aaron, What do you mean he found Aaron?"

"I don't know how to say this but he killed Aaron, when Ricardo returned to Isis he brought Aaron's Shirt, black Jacket, Sheath, and a golden apple that Aaron had with him, he said that Aaron was already dying so it was easy enough to do it..."

"NO STOP IT YOU'RE LYING, HE'S NOT DEAD, HE CAN'T BE, AARON IS STILL ALIVE I KNOW IT I KNOW IT…." I said screaming and crying at the same time

"I'm sorry Alex but he's dead."

"…No…"

I started to cry on Sky's shoulder, I was starting to think how we met. When and how we became friends over a single day. The last night I saw him, he took off his shirt to check his wounds, his muscles glistening in the dim light. The training that we had, he was shirtless, he was showing off with out intending to show off, he knew that he was handsome but not that he was incredibly hot in my eyes. How he took a shot for me and paid the price for it. And last but not least the short, brief kiss he gave me, it only lasted 5 seconds but that was the best 5 seconds ever, sure I had plenty of kisses before, longer ones too, I had make out sessions with Morgzy but they weren't as passionate and tender as this one. Our lips met in a perfect crescent, his tongue felt nice exploring my mouth, touching and feeling my tongue. Morgzy never used tongue; I don't know why he should it feels amazing. But now I won't see him anymore, no one will I wonder how Cassandra is taking it, did she find his body? I have to do this for him, I will get stronger, and I will end this war for Aaron and all of those who give and sacrifice their lives for me, Aaron and their family.

"Sky, can you help me find Zora?" I said drying my tears

"Yeah, sure but aren't you coming home? You can come home now."

"No, I'm going to finish what I started, I lived all my life in the safety of the Nome I didn't know much about the world and this war. I don't want to go back to the sheltered life, I don't want to be weak anymore I don't want to run away anymore." I said

"Ok, I'll help you."

"Good."

"How do you if Zora is even going to help you?"

"I don't but she will, even if I have to force her, she will help me." I said


	11. Chapter 11

**A**

**L **

**E**

**X**

_** i put up a pol up in my page i hope you guys could look at it, there will be an other one next week.**_

We waited a few minutes before leaving, we didn't want to raise any ones suspicions. When the noise down stairs finally died down, Sky put his hood back on and chained me up, everything was lose though so it wouldn't hurt me. When we were going down stairs I saw that most of the doors were closed, the girls who were bought must be in there with a guy or something. I knew that I couldn't just leave them like that, this would be my first test of my skills, bravery, and my promise to myself not to leave any one behind ever again.

"Sky we have to do something, we can't leave them." I whispered

"I know we can't but we have to get you out of here, I'm sorry Alex but I cant put you in any danger, I'll come back for them with back up later." He whispered back

"No now, if you come back they won't be here and new girls will take their place." I whispered furiously

"So what do you suggest that we charge, kill the men, free the girls and use them as solders to free the other girls?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan." I said

"Oh no, we're not going to do that, what are you crazy." He said

"A little bit yeah." I said

"You're not going to change your mind?" he said

"Nope." I said

Sky gave me a look of disbelief but I knew that he was in, he told me to go and knock on a door, so I knocked on the door, I have no idea why I'm there, I'm looking confused when a 17 year old teen opens the door half naked, he ask me what I want and I stood there with a blank expression. Sky suddenly appears and close lines the boy, the boy falls down gagging and chocking on the floor. I take the boy's key away from him move into the room and unchain the naked girl from the bed. She looks about 15 she has green eyes, brown hair and a peachy skin tone; I'm guessing that she might be mortal for the lack of a magical aura surrounding her. She quickly puts on jeans, a white shirt and a white baseball cap; she sits down on the bed and looks at Sky who suddenly appears inside the room.

"C'mon we still have to go for the other girls." Sky said, "hey don't worry I'm here to help, can you fight? We need all the help we can get."

The girl nodded and stood up; we walked out of the room, sky in front, me in the middle and the girl at the end. We managed to go into 6 other rooms and save the girls inside, by that time the rest of the rooms opened and the guys inside came out either half naked or in boxers, they had khopesh swords in one hand and in the other a wand or staff. We were outnumbered, 8 of us and 13 of them. Sky was probably the only one of us who could go full Avatar but there was no space for a 12 foot tall crocodile headed warrior. He then looked at me with a smile and said "Giant fist."

I knew what he had meant, we both nodded and said _Khefah _in unison, then two giant fist appeared and rammed the boys in front of us, the greenish one was Sky's and the golden one was mine. The male teens were on the floor some weren't knocked out by the hit and slowly stood up, they were still in a daze, and the girls behind us charged them and started beating them up, they used fist, knees, elbows and kicks to knock out the guys. Mean while Sky and I were freeing the other girls in the rooms, then all of us, Sky, myself, and the pack of freed girls charged down to where the other girls were being kept locked up inside a cells. There wasn't a guard so that was easy, when we went to the main room there were more guys waiting for us and they looked mad. Another _Khefah _combo and half of the guys were knocked out. Then I and Sky took out our khopesh out from the duat, the girls had picked up stones, wooden planks and some had chains, then we went for one final charge.

The group of guys took the first steps, the girls threw the stones that they had, some of the guys were hit and blood sprayed from them. Then me and Sky went in, we both rolled and then slashed from the bottom-up, a guy tried to stab me I spun around, slashed the guy behind him and then stabbed the guy I had spun around. Sky was just slashing, any one who came close to him just fell, he moved slower than usual do to the injury that Aaron had given him, but he still moved faster than his opponents. The girls with planks smashed at the guys who weren't looking, then the girls with the chains used them as whips, they slashed the chains at the hand of the guys. We used one more _Khefah _combo, finishing off the men. When all the guys weren't moving the girls cheered, and quickly fled the place, the girl with the green eyes and brown hair nodded at me and left. Me and Sky left too, we ran towards the center were a fountain sprayed water up 9 feet, it was simple fountain, nothing special about it, but right then that fountain was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. One thing still didn't make any sense though.

"Sky, why were you in that place?"

"I told you I uh thought that Ricardo the assassin would be in there,"

"Yeah, but did you know what that place was?" I said

"I uh didn't um no, what it was."

"Really?"

"Yeah I uh I uh thought that it was a bar since from outside I smelled wine, and nectar. And I could um hear the sound of guys laughing and talking."

"OK." I said

"What? It's true!" he said

"I didn't say anything."

"C'mon lets go find Zora." He said

Something is weird about him, he was keeping something hidden from me, and what was it? Why was he really in there? I hope that Sky isn't keeping a dark secret from me, and if he is I want to know what it could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

Sky and I searched everywhere for Zora, but she was nowhere to be found, we looked near the fountain, the coliseum, the race track, the stables, Greek bars, Roman bars, Egyptian bars, and we even looked for her in the public restrooms. After searching forever we decided to go into a small restaurant near the outskirts of the city. We sat down in a booth near a window that looks out into the forest. The waitress came and asked if we were ready, when we ordered out breakfast/lunch she left; this reminded me when Aaron and I were at the diner back when I first met him.

"So have you met Zora before, do you know how she looks?" I asked Sky

"Yeah I've met her before, two years ago actually, when I first went to the Seattle Nome she was in a meeting with the head of the Nome." He said

"Could you recognize her?" I asked

"I suppose I could, let me think, she has black hair, hazel eyes, her skin tone is olive, she will be at least somewhere between 5' to 5'5." Sky said

"I hate saying this but I think we won't find her, we practically looked everywhere." I said

"So what do we do now?" Sky said

"I don't know." I said

I noticed that the person behind us had her head tilted as if she was listening to us, she had short black hair, and she looked like she could be at least 5'2 or 5'3. I was about to go over there and ask what her deal was, but the waitress came with our food. I ate rather fast to try to finish and go confront this girl. Sky was looking at me as if I was a freak, so I slowed down a little. When I was finished I stood up, and slowly walked over to her, Sky suddenly grabbed me by the arm and sat me down besides him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered violently

"That girl was listening to our conversation." I whispered back

"You don't think I noticed that, I saw her through the reflection of the spoon, don't worry just follow my lead." He said

We went to the counter and paid the bill; we walked out of the diner and slowly walked away. We walked back to the fountain, we sat down on a bench, Sky then pointed out that the girl was following us, I saw her; she was standing by a group of people as if she tried to be part of their group and hide from us. Then Sky got up and walked to the group, I followed him, When we got there she was still there just a little farther away from the group. Sky asked the leader of the group if he knew anyone by the name of Zora, and gave him a brief description of Zora. The guy said no and we started to walk away, we went to another guy near by. Sky asked him if he knew the time, and the gut told us that it was 1:21 PM, Sky yelled out "thanks" as the guy walked away, Sky then took my hand and began to run, we ran towards the coliseum and stopped near the entrance.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just wait." He said

We didn't see the girl anymore, we then started walking again, we started to walk around the coliseum, we were half way when out of nowhere the girl was standing in front of us, and then an arm reached around Sky's neck and started chocking him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Said the girl holding Sky by the beck

"Are you Zora?' I asked

"Indeed I am who might you be?" She asked

"My name is Erin, I need your help." I said

'And why is that?" said the other girl who was now in front of us.'

"_Erin_, is in trouble, there are people after her who wants her dead." Said Sky

"Why do they want you dead?" Zora said

"Because the Greeks and Romans think that I'm a threat to their side of the war."

"Are you a threat?" Said the other girl

'Yes, they should consider me a threat." I said

"What do you need me to do?" Zora said

"I was taught to use magic but I never really learned how to use it in a real life situation and that's when you come in I want you to train me."

'What do you mean you never used it in a real life situation?" The other girl said

"My parents were outcast, they didn't take part of the war, they taught me magic but just as self-defense." I said

"Hmmm, and how do you know about me?" Zora asked

"A mutual friend of ours told me about you." I said

"Oh yeah who, I don't have many friends."

"Aaron." I simply said

"Aaron, you know Aaron?" said the other girl

"Yes, he was helping me out." I said

"So where is Aaron? How is he doing?" Said the other girl

"…." I couldn't say it

"He's dead." Said Sky

"He's dead?" said Zora

"We were training when someone took a shot at me, he took the hit for me, he told me to go and find you, he was going to stay behind and buy me time…." I couldn't finish

"The arrow that was shot was poisoned, it affected him fast, but that didn't kill him, he managed to fight off the squad who were after them, then an assassin came and finished the job, he killed everyone." Sky said

"Zora." Said the other girl

"I know Jay, I know." Said Zora

"Fine we'll help you, I will take you to a very old magician he will help with the training." Said Zora

"Thank you" I said

After that Sky left, he said he had to get back on his mission. I was properly introduced to Jay, the girl from the diner. Zora told me that Jay had also known Aaron. I told her that I knew about her and Aaron, she looked surprised, I told her that it was Cassandra who told me about them. We went to Zora's apartment, which was just a small room above the diner. After I sat down I immediately fell asleep, after a long day and a horrible night I had before I was extremely tired. I was hoping when I awoke that somehow Aaron would be there, I also hoped that my training with Zora would help me get stronger and avenge Aaron's death.


	13. Chapter 13

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

After Ricardo left I went back inside Cassandra's house, I found some nectar and ambrosia and had a little, I then washed my face, and took a nap. 20 minutes later Cassandra was hitting me in the head with a spoon.

"Hey! Why you do that for?" I said

"Did I say that you could sleep in bed?" she said

"So where did you take her?" I asked

"The underground."

"What?"

"Look that's where I detected Zora's energy, I'm sure she's ok I left her with in 12 feet of Zora, by now Alex should be talking to Zora right now." Cassandra said

"It had to be the underground of all places why did it had to be the underground?" I said

"I know that it's a bad place, but aren't you over reacting." She said

"Over reacting, overreacting? Fuck that place is insane, did you know that they capture women there and them as slaves, they have gladiator fights, they capture harpies and make them fight random people that they take off the streets, and so many other gruesome things that place is fucking insane." I said breathing deeply

"So do you want to go after her?"

"No, well yes of course but not now."

"Why, aren't you worried about her?"

"Yeah, but I hope that you're right and that she is talking to Zora right now." I said

"So what are you going to do?"

"Remember that place where Eris used to take us when we were kids?" I aid

"Yeah, the um, Apostle Islands National Lakeshore, what about it?"

"Well did you know that Lake Superior has a large population of griffons, I saw some of them once when we were kids there." I said

"Ok, why do you want a griffon?" she asked

"It might be safe to travel by air sometimes, that way no one would follow us." I said

"Ok, so you want me to transport you there?"

"Yeah, listen if you see Alex before I do tell her I'm fine and that I'm alive."

"Ok I will." Cassandra said

She took my hands and began tot chant the transport spell, it felt just like a rollercoaster it starts slow at first, getting to the top but then everything goes fast that the wind is making your hair flow behind you like a small cape, well that's how transporting feels like.

Cassandra was done, we where on an island in Lake Superior, Apostle Islands National Lakeshore. Cassandra gave me a short hug then teleported away, I went deeper into the island, it was so green, and the trees were tall and green, the air fresh and clean, it might have been cold and covered by a little snow but it was beautiful. The island was uninhabited, only forest animals and griffons lived here, I was close to a small lake, as I got closer I saw a pack, gaggle, flock or whatever you call it of griffons. Griffons come in different colors and sizes, there are some with white heads and brown bodies others with brown heads and a really light shade of brown or it could be yellow not sure, there are some with black bodies, believe it or not even purple bodies. They where everywhere, on land eating or sleeping, on the lake swimming, and the in the air roaming in the skies. I went in closer, slowly watching them, studying them. Griffons aren't as fast and smart as pegasie but their stronger, tougher and loyal, a good companion to have. _SCREAACH_

One of them spotted me, it alerted the others. I turned around and began to run; I could hear their wings flapping gaining on me, I reached over my shoulder unsheathe my sword, turned around and waited for them, they landed around me, making a circle, a black headed one with a brown body stepped forward and _REAAACH. _

"Fuck I'm surrounded." I said to myself

_VREEET _another griffon came this one had a white head and a yellow body as bright as the sun, it landed next to the black headed one, they were the same size, like 8'5 I would say. Wait something was weird about the one that just came, its eyes, were just like mine, they were a weird mixture of orange and brown. I took off my sunglasses and stepped forward closer to the white headed- bright yellow body one, I raised my palm making it glow yellow.

"Hey there big fellah, how it going?" I said

"_VREET_" it said

I was breathing heavily from excitement; I put my sword back in its sheath I looked at the griffon straight in its eyes, this sounds weird but I felt a connection. _REAACH_ said the black headed one as it lunged at me; the yellow body one intercepted it with a body slam they were both on their feet now the black headed on slashed back with a huge paw with huge claws, the white headed one dodged it and with its sharp beak bit the forearm of the other. _REAAACH_ it cried in pain. The other griffons started to make sounds, each one had a different one to make, it sounded like a zoo, or jungle. The two griffons took to the sky and kept fighting, the black headed one was bleeding were he got bit, he went higher and then dove straight at the other griffon, I let out a beam of pure white light and blinded the black head- brown bodied griffon it _REEEAAACHED_ then dove straight to the ground. The white headed- yellow body one landed next to me, it was a huge, its fur shined like gold, the griffon lowered itself on the ground, and with its head it nodded me to get on, and so I did. It was still taller than me by a foot, even though it lowered itself, so I had to leap on it and once I was secured on it back it took to the sky and flew away from the island.

"Thank you." I said

"_VREET_." It said

"Wait can you understand me?" I said

"_VREET_." It responded

"Cool." I said i needed a name for him, "um how do you like the name slashy?"

"_VREEET_." It said in a terrible voice

"Ok, how about bright furry? I said and it shook its head, "How about…Sol?"

"_VREEEEET_"it said flying higher

"Oh you like that, fine Sol it is then." I said

And with that me and Sol flew back to the main land, before I could go and look for Alex I had to go get a saddle for Sol, I also needed to make sure that Cassandra was safe, that no one was still following us, and I needed to spread the rumor that I was dead. If I could do that then I could use it to my advantage. Assassins rule, use anything you can as an advantage and as a weapon. Assassin rule, if your opponent doesn't know your coming kill 'em.


	14. Chapter 14

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

Amazing how the feeling of flying on a griffon feels like, it so liberating, no worries just you a griffon and the open sky. I knew where to go I directed Sol to take me to a place where no one would guess I would be at; I was heading for Morgzy's house. When we landed Morgzy was by the river, building a bridge from the fallen tree Alex had used to cross over. He saw me as I jumped of Sol's back; he came running with a grim look.

"Hey why are you here?" he asked, "Where's Alex what did you do to her? If anything happened to her I will kill you."

"Relax she's fine, and as if you could kill me." I said

"Ok so what do you want?" Morgzy said

"I need you to kill me." I said

'What?"

"Well not literally, I need you to spread a rumor that I'm dead." I said

"Why, I mean you fancy yourself as an unbeatable warrior, so why do you want others to think you're dead." He said

"Well because Isis sent an assassin of her own after me and Alex, Isis already thinks I'm dead I want other to do the same so they will hopefully leave her alone and i do not fancy myself as an unbeatble warrior, i'm just a better fighter." I said

"What about Alex? Does she knows that you're alive?" he said

"I don't think she does, last time I saw her I was dying, I told her to go with Cassandra and get a friend of mine to help her."

"…ok I'll help, anything else you need?" he asked

"Yeah, are you any good at making saddles for griffons?" I asked

"Actually I am."

It took him an hour and a half to make me a saddle, I strapped it on Sol, and he seemed to like it so it was fine with me. I thanked him and told him if he should see Alex to tell her that I'm alive and looking for her. We flew to underground; it took Sol half an hour to get there. I let Sol go and he took of into the sky. I passed by some stairs that had been destroyed, then an alley that had a huge hole in the middle, after walking a few blocks I saw a tavern that had music and the smell of alcohol coming from it. I knew the type of place, it was usually where women are sold as slaves, and I avoided it and kept on going. I went into a 7eleven and bought a hot dog, nachos and a big bag of sausages for Sol. I let out a _vreeet _seconds later Sol swoops down besides me, I poured down the sausages on the ground for him and he happily ate them, I petted his fur and Sol closed his eyes in pleasure. When Sol was done eating he left again know I knew how to call him and that he was close by, I walked by a simple white marble fountain, when I heard a familiar voice near by.

"Let me go, you have no idea who you're messing with."

I looked around for it and when I found the voice's owner I saw Alicia, she was chained up with others. What was she doing here? Where were they taking them? My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow them. The people who were leading the chained were hooded, they were somewhat tall, and had a large built, so they were strong, but they were also slow, an easy target for me.

"Hey what do you think we could do with the girlie?" said the smallest of the group

"I don't know, she's easy on the eyes, but she is also scarred, damaged goods, the slave traders wouldn't want her they like their products in good conditions." Said the fattest one

"Indeed so why not bring her along and find use for her, I'm sure there are ways she could _pleasure_ us." Said the skinniest one, I immediately hated him

"Or we could sell her off as a gladiator; she looks like she could put up a show." Said the biggest one

"Yeah, they pay well for gladiators, why not sell the whole lot too." Said the skinny one

Here in underground gladiators don't fight in the coliseum they fight in the pit, a place deep inside the underground where men fight for their lives at least in the old days the emperor or a senator would decide your fate when you were a gladiator, but now if you lose you die no thumbs up or thumbs down just death. I always wanted to fight in the pits as crazy as it sounds; I always wanted to find someone that might actually give me a challenge, like Ricardo did. I ran behind the man at the end of the line, I unchained him and took his place; and another reason why I wanted to go to the pits is because I want to destroy it, I want to be known as the man that put an end to the pits i know sounds kind of arrogant. The freed man looked at me with a puzzled look; I just winked at him and smiled. When we got to the pits, they unchained us and told us to wait in a dungeon. When they left I took the chance to go talk to Alicia.

'What are you doing here?" I asked her she looked surprised to see me

"I uh was captured near Rugby, North Dakota…we were ambushed I was the only one left at the end they took me chained me up with others they captured along the way. What are you doing here? You weren't captured?"

"I snuck in, I came to save you after all we were once friends right." I said

"How did you know I was here?"

"I actually was already in underground, when I heard your voice and followed it then I saw the mess you're in so I decided to help." I said

"Thanks." she said

"Don't thank me just yet we still need to get out of here first." I said

"So what's the plan?" she asked

"We'll play along; let them think they got us." I said

"Always the trickster." She said winking at me

The hooded men walked in with an elderly looking woman, she had grey hair, a stocky build and a big mole at the side of her chin. She took a look at us and nodded her head at the men." three hundred thousand." She said in a Russian accent

"We accept!" said the men

They unchained us and then left, the fat old woman stayed behind, she had a notebook with her and she went up to Alicia "What is the path do you follow or who is your god parent? Asked the fat Russian woman

"What? Why do you wanna know?" said Alicia

"She is the daughter of Venus Roman goddess of love and beauty." I responded

"Did I ask you to speak, dog?" said the Russian woman to me then turned to Alicia, "Is this true you be spawn of goddess of beauty?"

"Yes, it's true." Said Alicia

"Ok then, you will now be known as love face."

"What?" Alicia and I said

"That is you're gladiator name, girl." Said the woman, "And you dog what is the path do you follow or who is your god parent?"

"I am the son of Apollo, greek god of medicine, music, poetry, archery, and driver of the chariot of the sun."

"Ok then your gladiator name is now sunshine."

"What? Sunshine couldn't have been something else like archer or solar star or something." I said

"What kind of gladiator name is archer or solar star?' she said

"What kind of name is love face?" said Alicia

"Yeah and sunshine?" I said

"Those good names…now stop to bother me I continue with the others, and you have tournament to be in an hour."

You wouldn't believe the names she gave us; there was wind blower, fire hand, earth dancer, etc. Any way she chained us up again and took us to a cage, we could see the arena through the cage; there were two more cages around the arena. The area itself was box shaped, there was no roof and the ground was actually ground it was pebbles and sand. The fat Russian lady who "bought us" was sitting in the owner's box with three others, one of them must be the leader or the one in charge of the pit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have glorious fights ahead of us, our dear friend madam Kzorvanaz has bought new gladiators and brought us here today to test them out! And thanks to our friend sr. McKesson, Sharp Scythe will make a special appearance here tonight! It can't get better than that folks." Said the man in the middle, he was fairly young like about 20something, he was tall and skinny, he had a long beak as a nose and thin greedy lips, for sure he was in charge here., "Let the tournament begin!

Wind Blower, one of us, was sent out first. Wind Blower was a magician who followed the path of the wind god, I don't know what the gods name is and I don't care, he could die as long as I and Alicia get out of here and I find Alex. Then one of the other cages was released and out came feline fighter, who followed the path of the Bast? I think? Any way it wasn't a long fight, as soon as feline fighter stepped on to the arena he ran straight forward with some weird looking daggers and sliced Wind Blower's neck. Then Wind Blower was dragged out, and the other cage opened and a girl whose name was Brain Girl, daughter of Athena I'm guessing came in. This kept going on, one person died and another would step in and take his/her place. I wasn't paying attention on the fights, I was trying to figure out how I could escape and destroy the pit. Anyway from what I could here the matches didn't last longer than a minute each, I kept focusing on a plan.

'So hey there's one guy left before it's my turn to go, have you made a plan yet?" Asked Alicia

I looked around our cage and she was right, there was one guy left with us, fire hand I think was his name. I looked at the other cages, the cage across from us had two guys left, and the cage at the west side had three guys left. Blood filled the arena; there was so much blood that it began leaking it to the cages. I went back to thinking, I was so close to make a plan, I knew that all I had to do was to get out on the ring, but what then, I could call for Sol but I would just escape, I want to destroy the pit not escape it. Fire hand went in, he lasted a few battles and then came what everyone was waiting for.

"Ooh it is time folks, it took a while but here he is, the reason you all came for. Here comes the descendant of Athena, goddess of wisdom, the spawn of death itself, Thanatos, the harpy slayer, Cyclops be header, and hell hound tamer, the one the only SHARP SCYTHE!" The crowd roared with excitement when he stepped on the arena, they were actually throwing flowers at him. This kid was tall, at least 6'2. He had a Mohawk hairdo, his hair was pitch black, his skin was pale white, eyes were dark grey, and he wore a red muscle shirt, and black cameo jeans, and had black combat boots. He was lean but I could tell he had strong upper body strength, and his weapon was a long black scythe that was at least 5 feet long. Fire Hand had no chance, one sweep of that scythe and it was over. The other cage opened up and out came another victim, this one lasted longer. Sharp Scythe swung his scythe, the other kid rolled to the side, got up and charged he leaped, but Sharps Scythe side stepped, he couldn't use the scythe in close combat. The other kid went in for a stab, but Sharp Scythe side stepped then with the blunt end of the scythe he struck the kid in the forehead, the other kid staggered back then Sharp Scythe stepped back and swung and chopped off the head of his opponent.

"I'm next." Said Alicia she was right, it went by order, she was ahead of me so she went in first.

"No, I'm next." I said

"What?"

"I'll take your place, the sooner I get out on the ring the sooner we could escape." I said

"Ok now making an appearance is Love Face, she is the daughter of love, here comes the dangerous beauty. Here she is for the first time; give it up for LOVE FACE!

"WAIT! I'll go, I'll take her place."

"Hmm, eager to die are we, fine you take her place. Here is a new development instead of Love Face fighting, Sunshine will fight instead!"

Laughter filled the arena when they announced my gladiator name, as I stepped forward I saw Sharp Scythe smile, he figured that this would be another easy win. Oh would he be wrong, as soon as I stepped on the arena I slowly ran to him, he swung his scythe I slide under it and hit his ankle, he fell on his face, I rolled to my knees, got up and waited for him. Sharp Scythe roared in anger he got up on his knees, then I took that opportunity and with my full speed slit his throat, he was still on his knees, blood flowing and squirting from the cut, the crowed was silent, no one moved. I spread my arms and laughed, Sharp Scythe was dragged out and placed with the rest of the corps, then the next cage opened and the next gladiator was about to be introduced but I wouldn't wait, I flung my sword at the guy, it spun like a boomerang and hit the chest of the guy, I ran forward and slit his throat, then the throat of the other guy inside the cage with him.

STOP!" said the announcer, "No more fights, control yourself Sunshine wait for the next fighter is introduced, then kill him. The other fights are canceled…" the crowed boo and hissed with disappointment

"NO!" Not yet." I said

"What do you mean? I'm in charge here!" said the announcer

I took the scythe that was left behind by Sharp Scythe, I flung it at Alicia's cage, it hit the lock, thus breaking it and releasing her. I told her to get on my back, and when she was secured I took off, I then leaped and landed in the owner's box, they had a scared look to their face. I slashed at everyone in there, then me and Alicia made our way through to the dungeon where the gladiators where kept. We released them, they drew their weapons and all of us charged everyone at the audience stands. They tried to run but we former gladiators killed all the audience members, every single one of them. When we stepped out of the pit we burned it to the ground, we emerged with blood everywhere on our bodies we then separated into different directions, I and Alicia stayed together.

"So what now?" she asked getting closer to me

"I guess we go back to you trying to kill me and Alex." I said

"Oh right." She said disappointed

'Hey could you do me a favor?" I said

"Yeah sure anything." She replied with hope

"Could you spread a rumor." I said

'What kind of rumor." She said with interest

"Could you say that I'm dead?" I said

"What? Why?"

"Please, could you?" I pleaded

"Fine but you owe me." she said

"Really you're going to say that after I saved you from the pits." I said

"Fine, so what are you going to do know?" she said

"I'll be around; maybe if you look up once in a while you could see me." I said

"What?" she said

I then called for Sol with a _Vreeet, _Alicia stared at me with awe, and then Sol was there with a single swoop I leaped up, took the reins and flew away. I needed to return to my search for Alex, if she was with Zora and I couldn't find her here, then I knew where Zora would take Alex.

"Hey, Sol how do you feel about taking a trip to a retirement home in Florida?"

Sol's eyes had a curios look in them, we then had our next destination, Florida, the worst place to be for a half-blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

On the way to Florida I couldn't help thinking what Alex was doing at that moment, was she thinking of me as I was thinking of her? I wonder about her thought on the kiss I gave her before she left? We had flown 4 hours and 31 minutes and we where just Entering into Florida. Now the reason why Florida is so dangerous to us half-bloods is because there are a lot of monsters there, the sea of monsters is close by, but that's only one reason why. Another reason why Florida is populated by monsters is because of the war, when the war first began a group or just one monster would try to attack but would get blown to pieces from the cross fire, so they all eventually went to Florida to wait out the war. In my opinion I think that they're just waiting for us to kill each other out so they won't do it. The Egyptians took control over Florida in the first 5 years of the war, taken the Greeks let them since Florida wasn't safe for them, so even if you manage to get passed some monsters you still have to fight the Egyptians there.

_EEEARGHH_! I looked up to that noise and found a drakon, flying our way; we steered to the left as the drakon let out a ball of fire. We dove under as the drakon kept its pursuit; I turned towards him and let out a strong brilliant beam of blinding white light. The drakon cried again and we steered back up as the drakon flew right past us towards the ground. That fall would injure him but not kill it, I jumped off Sol and plummeted towards the beast, I landed on it s back and began to chop away at its neck. Drops of blood flew from each chop I delivered but its head was still on, the ground getting closer and closer with each passing second. I started hacking at it faster, and finally off came its head I leaped off and Sol caught me with its front talons, I moved back to the saddle and watched as the drakon's head and body fell into different directions from each other. I fell asleep, on Sol's back as he kept flying towards the retirement home.

It was around 6:55 when I finally arrived to happy acres, a retirement home for Egyptians, normally I wouldn't come here but if there was a chance that Zora brought Alex here. I got off Sol and he flew up into the sky, happy acres looks like any other retirement home except that mortals can't see it, since it's up magically floating in the sky. Its walls match the color of the sky at any moment of the day, so if it's dark outside so are the walls, if it's bright with blue skies the walls are also cerulean blue. There are pillars, statues of Egyptian gods, fountains, and chairs outside in the yard. I step inside and walk up to a desk, the person behind it is a small, red haired lady with big round glasses. She smiles as I walk up to her.

"Hey, Janet, I'm here to see Ron." I said

"Oh it's so good to see you again; you haven't been here in months I was worried, Ron is in his room, you know where it is." She said in a raspy old lady voice

Ron was the one who took care off Zora from time to time when she first came here, he helped her out with her magic so if Zora is going to teach Alex how to use her magic, then Zora would come here for help. I met Ron when me and Zora first dated, yes I know what you're going to say, about sending Alex to get help from my ex its weird I know but she was the only one I thought could really help. Anyway Ron is a really old guy; I mean he is really old. anyway so I walked up to Ron's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." he said

"Hey, Ron, long time no see." I said walking inside

"Ah, Aaron it's good to see you again, please sit." He said, "So where is Zora."

"Oh haven't you heard we're not together." I said

"Oh, I'm sorry sport I didn't know." He said

'Actually I was hoping that she would be here, has she been here?" I asked

"No, she hasn't, Why?" he asked

"Well it's complicated." I said

"I live for complications!" he said, "Please tell me."

So I sat there telling him everything from how I met Alex all the way to how I send her to Zora for help. I told him that I was now looking for them and that I thought that she might be here. Ron looked very interested in the story; he would gasp, and bite his nails out of the excitement. During I could tell that he hadn't changed much, he still carried his staff everywhere, and he had a long grey beard, wise blue eyes, and a pale skin tone from staying in doors all the time. His cloths looked familiar, his jeans were loose and baggy and his shirt was tucked in and it was also kind of loose on him too i've seen that look on someone else.

"Well what an exciting story" he said when I finished, "Hmmm, give them time I think you're right Zora will bring the girl here, you got to remember you flew here on a griffon, which they don't have, it will take them awhile for them to get here, just be patient."

"It's hard to be patient." I said

"I know, but you have your own problems to worry about." He said

"I do?"

"Yes, I looked into your ability with light, it turns out that it is a rare ability that a very few children of Apollo possess, it is so rare that you could be the last one to have it for at least another two hundred to five hundred years." He said

"No way," I said

'Yes way, the last one to have It was seven hundred years ago, now I still don't know what it could do except serve as a flashlight, there are scrolls and tablets that mention it and say that it has special abilities but they don't mention what kind of special abilities." Said Ron

"So what do you think they could be?" I asked him

"Well maybe healing since your father is a god of healing but can't be sure." He said, "There is another thing, I had a vision, there is an evil awakening, once the war is over he will make his appearance."

"When the war is over, who knows when that will be?" I said

"Sooner than you think…I fear that I might now who he is, if I am right then there is only one who might stop him." Ron said

"Who?" I said

"Morgzy." He said

"Morgzy?" I said

"Yes, Morgzy isn't of this time, he was a hero from 1994, he was fighting the evil, when they became trapped in time." He said

"How?' I asked

"I froze them in ice."he said,"It was the only way, and he told me if that he couldn't beat him then I would freeze them, and now that Morgzy is free I fear so is the evil."

"Yeah, but hasn't Morgzy been out for awhile now, so wouldn't this evil be free now too."

"No, I froze them in ice; I covered Morgzy in less ice than the other."

"So who is this evil? Does he has a name?" I asked

"I don't know, but he goes by the name bounty," Ron said

"Like the towels?" I said

"You shouldn't mock, he is very powerful." He said

"Fine, so what should I do now about Alez and Zora, do I go look for them?"

"Wait, they'll be here soon, go and get some rest Light of Apollo, once they get here its going to be a rough training session." Said Ron smiling


	16. Chapter 16

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

"C'mon, six more laps!" Zora screamed, "If you can get used to being in a Avatar, then it will be easier to move in Avatar form in the future."

2 days has gone by since I first found Zora; she is training me how to command my movements in Avatar form. She first had me go in and out of my Avatar form constantly, she said if I did that then it would be easy and wouldn't take out much energy when I did go Avatar. Now she has me running and jumping while inside my Avatar, it's supposed to make my movements in Avatar more fluid and smooth. Zora and Jay are pretty cool girls, they're both strong and independent, and they rely on each other and work as a solid team. I learned that Jay is Greek and is the daughter of Nemesis goddess of revenge. Jay serves as Zora's bodyguard even though Zora never asked her to. Jay hardly ever talks, she is quiet and observing, I weirdly feel secure around her.

"C'mon, it's time to rest, that's enough for today." Said Zora

"So what's for tomorrow?" I asked

"Nothing, I can't really teach you much except the basics." Zora said

"So is that it, that's all you have to teach me, just the basics!" I said

"Don't worry, I know someone who can help, he taught me and he could teach you better than I can." She said calmly

"So why can you only teach me the basics and he can teach me more?" I asked

"Well because I don't use combat magic." She said

"What?" I said

"You Erin use combat magic; you know what that is right?" Asked Zora

"Yeah, my teacher at the Nome told me that there are two types of magic, combat and casting magic. Combat magic is the use of Avatars and certain words of power that are used in battle, and casting magic is the use of spells and other words of power that are used to make potions or other stuff, the path that you follow determine what kind of magic you use." I said

"Correct, I use casting magic and you use combat magic, so that's why I can't really teach you, you understand." Said Zora

"Yeah I do, so is this guy you're taking me uses combat magic?" I asked

"No, but he is very wise and he has taught many magicians including those who use combat magic so there." She said

"Ok so when do we go to him?" I asked

'Today." Said Zora

We went back to Zora's apartment, and she picked up the phone and called a retirement home called happy acres to send a bus and pick us up. I asked her why we would go there and why ask to send a bus, she said that that was the place where Ron, her teacher was and that happy acre was a magical retirement home floating in the sky, so they would have to send a bus to get us and transport us there. The bus turned out to be a boat, the one used back by the pharaoh in ancient Egypt. It took us, just 5 minutes to get to happy acres, we entered and walked up to an old red haired lady called Janet, she told us that Ron was in his room, so that's where we went.

"Hey Ron, it's me Zora." Said Zora In a kind soft voice

"Hey Zora, it's been awhile." Said the old man, "And you must be Alex."

"Yeah how did you know?" I said

"I am very wise, I foresaw it." He said holding in a chuckle

"Ok so do you know why we're here, Right?" said Zora, "…Wait your name is Alex…you told me it was Erin."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was told not to give my real name to anyone while in the underground." I said

"You want me to teach this girl." He said

"Yeah, I do." Said Zora slowly

"So can you teach me?' I said

"Yes, and don't worry it wont take long." He said, "Oh and by the way you have someone waiting for you, they are very anxious to see you, they've waited for at least 3 days for you."

"Really for me? Who?" I said

"It's a surprise, he's at the game room." He said with a smile

Ron took us to the game room, and It was literally a game room, it had all kinds of games from board games to video games, they were all old game systems like wii's, Xbox 360's, and PS3's, these games were at least 50 years old, but they looked brand new. There were old people looking at a stage in front of the room, they were waiting for a show. Then he came out, a ghost, he was wearing all black, black shirt, black slim jeans, black shoes, his hair still the same combed back with two strand of chocolate brown hair above his right eye, his eyes still behind a pair of sunglasses. "Aaron" said Zora

He picked up the microphone in front of him and he began to sing:

_And when you wanted me, I came to you.  
And when you wanted someone else, I withdrew.  
And when you asked for light, I set myself on fire.  
And if I go far away I know, you'll find another slave._

_ Now I'm free from what you want!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you need!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you are!_

_ And when you wanted blood, I cut my veins._  
_ And when you wanted love, I bled myself again._  
_ Now that I've had my fill of you, I'll give you up forever._  
_ And here I go, far; the way, I know you, you'll find another slave._

_ Now I'm free from what you want!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you need!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you are! Hey!_  
_ (Guitar solo)_  
_ Then a vision came to me, when you came along._  
_ I gave you everything, but then you wanted more._

_ Now I'm free from what you want!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you need!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you are! Hey!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you want!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you need!_  
_ Now I'm free from what you are!_

The old crowed was head banging. And throwing up their hands in the air, their fingers were made into the famous rock sign, with their index and pinky fingers in the air while the others were in the palm. Then While Aaron was in the guitar solo in the middle of the song, he was letting out a yellow light that filled the room, it might have been my imagination but the old magicians were beginning to look young again, my body was feeling calmed and relaxed, stress free. And when the song was over everything went back to normal, the old looked old again, and my body was feeling tired and sore again but I was still feeling better than before. When Aaron got off the stage, the old magicians were cheering, I ran up to him and hugged him, I was beginning to cry, he stood thee holding me and running his hands down my hair.

"I missed you." he said

"I thought you were dead." I said between sobs

"No, I'm alive, I never dyed, I went after you, but I couldn't find you at the underground." He said

"You were at the underground?" I asked

"Yeah, as soon as I was good to go and knew where you were I went after you, I had a terrible day, I first had to get a griffon in order to go after you, then I couldn't find you at the underground, then I was captures and was sold as a gladiator, I escaped, then I came here." He said

"All that happened in one day!' I said

"Yeah, pretty much, so where were you, and who told you I was dead, I only began to spread that rumor days ago." He said

"Sky, told me, and I was captured too, and was almost sold as a slave and what do you mean you only began to spread that rumor."

"I'll tell you later. So Sky is alive…wait you were capture? So were you at a tavern that smelled of men and alcohol?" he asked

"Yeah." I said

"The only place I didn't look, I thought you would never be in there." He said he held me tighter, "I'm sorry I should've known how long where you in there?"

"2 days, and I spent another 2 days with Zora, she was helping me." I said

"Oh so you found her." Aaron said

"Yeah, you never told me you two dated." I said

"I know I was going to, but you know the whole poison arrow through the shoulder thing happened." Aaron said with a smile

"Right, so what happened? Sky told me that Isis sent an assassin after you, and that he killed you, Sky said that the assassin brought back your sheath, shirt and a golden apple." I said

"Yeah well it's a long story, like I said I'll tell you later right now I just want…" he never finished I kissed him, he kissed my back and this kiss made the last one look bad. I felt as if we were becoming one. "What was that for?"

"I owed you." I said

Aaron smiled and was leaning in for another when, Zora, Jay and Ron appeared, He was looking at Zora with focus, studying her. He let go off me, and nodded at them.

"It's good to see you again." Zora said

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Aaron said

"So I take it you two are dating." She said, "it would explain a lot.'

"Actually, we aren't dating, although over the past few days the thought has crossed my mind." Aaron said

"It has?" I asked

"Yeah, it was Hades to be no where near you, it's weird to explain." Aaron said

"When he first arrived he asked about you, and over the past few days all he did was worry." Said Ron

"You were?" I said

"Hey, Jay silent as ever I see." Said Aaron changing the subject, "Ron I think it's time to tell them."

"Yeah I think you're right." Said Ron

"Tell us what?' I and Zora said

"You might want to sit down for this….it's a bit of a shocker." Aaron said

**Song preformed by Aaron was "What you are" by Audioslave all rights go to them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

We all headed back to Ron's room, we all looked uncomfortable except for Ron, he looked amused. I feel whole again being with Aaron again, I feel like I could summon my Avatar and take on a whole squadron of Roman's. Aaron looks at Zora every couple of seconds, I feel strangely left out. Does he still have some feelings left over for her?

"Ok then I think we should start." Said Aaron

"Yes your right, would you like to go first, I know you have some explaining to do." said Rpn

"Yes I guess I do." Said Aaron, "Well after Alex left, I was saved from James' squad by Isis' assassin…"

"What, he saved your life." Said Zora

"Yes he did, now will you shut up and let me finish." Aaron said, "Now anyways, after Isis' assassin helped me, he cured me and told me that he has been following us since I took Alex from the St. Paul Nome, he said that Isis hired him to kill Alex, but got to her too late because I got there first. So anyway, he agreed to help us out, I gave him my shirt, sheath and a golden apple to give to Isis as proof that he killed me. I knew that I had to make others believe I was dead, incase anyone was still following us or were going to send another assassin."

"How, were you able to carry a golden apple without drawing bad luck to you?" asked Jay

"Well, she finallt speaks, my mom, Eris gave it to me." Aaron said

"Your mom? Isn't Eris a goddess, I thought you were the son of Apollo and a mortal…" said Zora

"Right, but Eris took care of me since I was a baby…she's my mother." Said Aaron

"Wait your saying that my sister…my half sister, sent an assassin after me." I said

"Yeah, I guess she wanted your part of the throne for herself." Aaron said

"Wait….throne? Alex…You're the pharaoh Alex!" said Zora

"Yes, I am, is that a problem?" I said

"No, no." said Zora

"Ron, your turn." Said Aaron nonchalantly

"Ok then, like I told Aaron an evil magician known as bounty has awoken from a long slumber that I put him in…Morgzy has a history with him, the year was 1994, Morgzy and me were 10 years old, he was my best friend…"

"Wait you're saying that Morgzy was born over like 80something years ago!" I said

"Yeah somewhere around there, you know him? He never told you?" said Ron

"N...n...n...NO!" I said

"Wow and you were dating him, and he never told you he was ancient." Aaron said

"WE WERE NOT DATING!" I said

"Did you guys ever kissed and stuff?" Asked Aaron

"…"

"OH MY GODS HAHAHA YOU DID!" Aaron said laughing, "You kissed an old man HAHA."

"Yeah and she kissed you too." Said Zora

"Yeah, but she probably brushed her teeth since the last time they kissed and she hasn't kissed him in awhile so I'm good."

"Anyway, like I was saying bounty and Morgzy were in combat I froze them booth, somehow Morgzy was released and thus releasing bounty too." Said Ron

"He did tell me that he was imprisoned for a long time and that a goddess released him, but he never mentioned her name." I said quietly

"So Ron thinks that Morgzy is the only one who could possibly put a stop to this old magician." Aaron said, "I think that I could do it myself, I mean I've seen Morgzy he's not much to look at, a weak fighter…compared to me and I don't like him."

"You're just jealous, that he had Alex first, and that he is chosen to fight this guy and not you." Said Zora

"No, Aaron is right, compared to Aaron, Morgzy isn't that much, I mean Morgzy is a strong fighter, far better than some of my men in my army but Aaron still managed to beat him, Morgzy didn't even got a chance to fight back or anything." I said

"Thank you Alex at least I know I can all ways count on you to have my back, but there still one problem." Aaron said

"Oh and what's that?" Asked Ron

"Me and Alex haven't had the chance to get alone time to catch up." Aaron said

"Don't worry we will." I said

"So what, now?" asked Ron

"Uh you train Alex to use her magic, without you know dying." Aaron said

"Oh right! I forgot about that." Said Ron, "So Alex tell me are you ready? It's not going to be easy."

"Yes…I'm ready." I said with confidence


	18. Chapter 18

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

"OK so um let me see…hmm ok I got it, Alex how about some training sessions with Jay." Said Ron, "Yeah let me see, what's your magic limit then I could see what I'm working with."

"Um ok, so who is going to be my sparring partner?" I asked

"Oh I don't know…how about Jay?" said Ron

"Um sure." I said

Jay then walked over; we were right now standing in the magical garden of happy acres. It was full of palm trees around the perimeter, bush berries all around, dandelions, orchids, daisies, and other different types of flowers all around. The green grass was right above my ankle. Jay took out a pair of bronze daggers, her short black hair flowing in the wind, revealing her dark green eyes. She nodded at me, stood in her fighting stance with one hand holding a dagger forward and the other holding the other dagger behind her and around her waist. I reached into the duat and took out one of many Khopesh that I keep in there.

"All right now Jay could you hold back a little, we don't want to hurt her." Said Ron

"What about me?" I asked

"Alex, you could go as hard as you want, just try not burning yourself up in the process." Said Ron

Jay with out warning then came at me; Jay had to run from the other side. This would be a close combat fight, which gives Jay the upper hand, a Khopesh is used for slashing at opponents from feet or two away from you not from 5 or 6 inches. Jay was already by my side, I rolled away from her, landing behind, I then ran away from her then did a little quick step to turn around. Jay was already near me, I had to do something to gain an advantage or be humiliated in front of Aaron and Ron._ Khefah_, I said.

Then a glowing 3 foot fist launched out of thin air and raced towards Jay, Jay had little time to react to this since she was already so close to me. The giant golden fist connected with her, carrying her at least 5 feet away before the fist disappeared. I then ran towards her and slashed at her as she was getting back up, she then ducked out of the way, pushed me, and then slashed at me with the left dagger. I backed up a bit, but she just kept slashing away, all I did was back up, I had to wait for the perfect chance to counter her attacks. With my Khopesh I blocked one of her daggers, then I spun around her, and used _Khefah_ again, she was thrown back again, I then ran towards her and quickly began to grow and grow and grow until I was in the middle of a 15 foot tall eagle headed warrior, my Avatar. I slashed and the Avatar also slashed with its tree sizes Khopesh. Jay ducked and rolled to the right she ran up and then leaped daggers first, she impaled the Avatar's leg, I felt a small pain on my leg. I and the Avatar fell to our knees. Jay then ran away then turned back, she the leaped, she wanted to impale the Avatar's chest next, but before she could I did a punching motion and the Avatar mimicked me, actually punching her. Jay was knocked down. Then out of nowhere Aaron leaped and dropped kicked me, the Avatar fell on its back, I managed to get back on my feet, I saw that Aaron hadn't drawn out his weapon.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Sorry, but Ron wanted to see how you did with two opponents." He said

Great I thought, not only was I injured, tired and was starting to reach my magical limit, but now I had to fight Jay and Aaron at the same time. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Jay was back up again, she through the dagger which impaled the Avatar, she then stabbed the other leg, and then Aaron just jumped and with one smooth motion unsheathe his sword and slashed at the Avatars face. The Avatar dispersed and I was left there. I could feel that I could only use at least a few more strands of magic before I would tap on my own energy and burn up. Silently Jay stalked me, she came from behind with a murderous scream, I spun around her and dropped her on the floor. But why would she scream, Jay is normally quiet, unless she was a distraction, I realized this too late for Aaron already had his arm against my neck and the tip of his sword under my chin. Oddly enough I liked Aaron holding me like that, our bodies so close, his warm breath on the back of my neck, sure I would've tried to get out of that hold if it was someone else like an enemy but this was Aaron, he could hold my like that whenever and as long as he wanted, I just would be to shy and scared to tell him.

"Good job." Aaron whispered to my ear

"Well, I see that you had some training, but we still have some work to do." Said Ron

"Ok, so how long will it take?" I asked

"Not long, if we keep this up." Said Ron

"Alright well if that's all for today, it's time for me and Alex to have some time to ourselves, we haven't had the time to really catch up." Said Aaron still holding me.

"Very well." Said Ron

As Aaron and I were walking away I felt Zora's stare on us, was it odd that Aaron's ex was here with us. After all this is over would she like to come with us? This is getting to complicated, just last week I was sitting in my comfortable chair, sleeping in my bed, eating food from chefs, not so long ago I lived in a palace, now I'm training to be a fighter by a 90 year old man who new Morgzy when their were kids in a retirement home for Magicians.

"Is this for real?" I asked

"What do you mean?" said Aaron

"Is all of this for real? You're not just trying to make Zora jealous, do you really like me?" I said

"What kind of question is that, of course this is real, I and Zora was nothing compared to this, this is like intense, like two suns close together." He responded

"Like two suns." I said

"Yeah, two suns." Aaron said, "so what are you thinking of?"

"What oh nothing." I said

"You're blushing." He said

"No I'm not!" I said

"Yes you are, you're a terrible liar." He said leaning in and kissing me.


	19. Chapter 19

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

"So what happens now?" I asked, "Alex's training isn't yet complete."

"I know but you must go to the Memphis Nome as soon as possible." Said Ron

"Why, what is going on, what did you see in your vision old man." I said

"The war is about to end…and it all begins with the fall of the Memphis Nome." Said Ron

"Dam it, so what do you want us to do?" I said

"Try to prevent it, the Greeks and Romans can't win the war, if they do then Bounty will rise, he will sense that the Nome's have fallen and then nothing could stop him after that." Said Ron

"So Egypt must win the war, in order to prevent bounty from what taking over?" I said

"More or less, yes." He said

"I can't do that." I said walking out

"Think about Alex." Ron said, "What will happen to her if the Greeks and Romans win, what will happen to her if bounty comes after her, what then."

I didn't say a word I walked out of Ron's room, I went to the garden were Alex and Jay were sparing, beads of sweat forming and falling down her brow, her white t wet from blood and sweat, it was hugging her, revealing her perfect body. Her cameo pants, that Jay gave her, showing off her bottom and her golden blond hair done in a pony tail her look drove my crazy. She smiled after she found me staring at her, she held up her hand to inform Jay that that would be it for the day; she walked over to me and kissed me.

"What's wrong?" She said pulling back

"We have to go…um we're needed at the Memphis Nome." I said

"Memphis Nome…why there?" she asked

"It's soon going to be attacked." I said

"I think they can take care of themselves, besides if they see you they'll capture you or kill you." Said Alex

"We have to take the risk." I said

"Why?" she said

"Because, your people will die, if the Memphis Nome falls the war comes closer to an end and the Greco-Roman army will be victorious." I said, she then nodded in agreement

I called for Sol, he came in a matter of seconds, and I attached a magical chariot to his harness. I made the chariot out of oak trees that grew near by and Ron charmed it so it would fly. Zora and Jay decided to come with us; luckily the chariot was big enough for at least 6 people. We left happy acres and headed west towards Memphis; the girls fell asleep after an hour. On the way I kept thinking what would become of me and Alex after the war was over, I thought about who would win the war, and about bounty and Morgzy. We arrived after 4 hours of flying. The Nome was in between a landscape near a hill that can't be seen by regular mortals. I could see smoke and flames near by, we were too late. I parked Sol and the chariot near by and got out. Alex, Zora, and Jay woke up 5 minutes after landing.

"We were too late." I said

"No…there's still time, we can still save them." Said Alex

"No we can't, I'm sorry.' I said

"Who is leading the charge?" said Zora

"…James." I said

"James? I thought he died." Said Alex looking at me

"I thought so too….he still looks severely hurt though." I said

"I'm going down there, we have to try." Said Alex running towards the Nome

"NO, we can't ok, I'm sorry but we can't." I said restraining her

"Stop, let me go, let me go." Alex said struggling

She kept fighting, she started to cry, scream, and shout. We saw as the Greeks as they entered deeper into the Nome, swords clashing and spells being summoned, Avatars rising but being quickly covered by a rain of arrows. The fighting kept going, I saw as two Greeks ambushed a magician and stabbed him through the back and chest, I saw as a magician in Avatar form was quickly being drowned by arrows and over powered by a brigade of swords and spears. Greek fire was sent through the air exploding on a group of magicians, their screams could be heard for miles. The Egyptians desperately tried to fight back sending balls of fire, gust of winds, masses of rock and stones, and waves of water towards the Greeks, but nothing slowed us…I mean them, the Greeks down. After awhile we all turned the other way to avoid the scene, but we still heard the battle and cries of shallow pain behind us. I saw Zora crying and Jay holding her, I could still feel Alex struggling, but she was to busy crying to fully fight back.

We remained where we were for hours after the battle was finally over, we didn't dare to go down and check for survivors or the scene, but we had to. We needed to be sure that at least some survived; I had a crazy idea of creating an army of my own, made up of outcasts and the unwanted to fight back against the Greeks, Romans, and the Egyptians. Alex finally stopped struggling; she got up and headed down to check out the aftermath.

"It's my fault this happened." Alex said

"What? How could this be your fault?" I said

"I took some troops out of the Memphis Nome and placed them somewhere else; if they would have stayed maybe the Nome wouldn't have fallen." Alex said

"You didn't know." Said Zora

"Don't blame yourself; we should've done something it's my fault." I said, Alex didn't say anything else. We now knew the outcome of the war, no matter what we did the Geeks and Romans would win, and bounty shall rise and take control of the Nome's. As soon as we got down there we saw that everything was dust and ruble, nothing was left intact. Bodies still lying around or burning. We searched through the wreckage and found nothing, everything…everyone was lost.

"My Pharaoh…"

We all turned around and found a young warrior badly injured, part of her clothes were still on fire. Alex raced towards the girl and put the flames out and held the girl as the girl fainted. The girls' breathing was slow and heavy, we cleaned most of the wounds and bandaged her, and by we I mean me. The others just stared; Alex sat down next to me and held my hand.

"You know her?' I asked

"I do, her name is Karly, and she was my bodyguard back at the Nome." She answered

"What was she doing here?" I asked

'I don't know, I was wondering the same thing too, I'm glad she's here though." Alex said

"So what now, where do we go now?' Asked Jay

"We go to the Denver Camp I still have some friends that can help us, hopefully we can find them there." I said, "C'mon we're taking her too."

"Yeah obviously." said Zora

"Hey don't give me attitude, and put her up on the chariot, obviously we're taking her." i said with a small smile


	20. Chapter 20

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

As we flew away from Memphis the girl who Alex had called Karly woke up, she looked confused as if to say "where in the world am I now". Alex kneeled down next to her and gave her some water to drink; Karly had a look of glee in her eyes as she took a look at Alex. When Karly finally saw me she freaked out, she pulled out two daggers and leaped from her squatted position at me, but she was quickly put back down by Jay.

"Karly calm down, it's ok." Said Alex

"Pharaoh, they're Greeks they are the enemy!" said Karly

"Hey I'm half Greek, ok lets get that straight, and I am also half Egyptian." Said Zora

"They helped me, they're friends ok you can trust them." Said Alex

"Karly, can you tell us what happened back there, tell me exactly from what you remember the details of the battle." I said

"Aaron…"

"Look it would be helpful, Alex." I said

"It happened suddenly without warning, much like the night when they took you Pharaoh. From what I remember was that they had bombed us with Greek fire, it caught us by surprise then they shot flaming arrows at us. We gathered are troops and weapons as quickly as we could, as we went to fight back they sent more arrows at us then they bombed the walls. I don't what happened next, I was knocked out by falling ruble from the wall. When I woke up the Greeks had already entered the Nome, we were losing…I managed to get some off guard but it was no use there were so many of them. Then I saw him…the one leading them was the same boy from when they took you Pharaoh."

"James" I whispered

"They kept sending Greek fire at us, one of the jars landed close to me and send me flying through the air, I was knocked out again and when I woke up I found no one around, we had lost. I searched for others who might still be alive and that's when I found you Pharaoh." Said Karly

"It's ok now, I'm here." Said Alex hugging the girl

As we approached the camp, it still looked the same, it actually doesn't look like a camp it looks more like a small suburban town, but in realty it's a camp. The houses are actually cabins, the park is the training grounds, city hall is where well actually it's the same thing meetings and other stuff happens there, and surrounding the whole camp or town is a white bricked wall with a toll and security guard, which is just a half-blood teen, in front of the gates. When we landed a welcoming party was there waiting there for us, yeah they had swords, spears, and arrows pointed at us. In the middle of the group stood a familiar face, it was Aurora. Aurora, daughter of Apollo, stood at 5'6 she was pale had dyed her hair white, bright blue eyes. Aurora always had hair in a messy ponytail; she wore a white denim jacket over light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Yeah she was much for style, especially for a child of Apollo; children of Aphrodite need to look beautiful while the children of Apollo need to look cool, it's who we are.

"Hey there Aurora, did you miss your big brother?" I said

"What are you doing here Aaron, from what I here you're a wanted man, a renegade an outlaw." She responded

"I kind of like that, Aaron the Renegade or Aaron Madison outlaw." I said

"What do you want?" she said

"Well I was hoping to get some help here from my brothers and sisters, this war needs to end soon, enough of the fighting just get the leaders from all the sides and have a meeting or something." I said

"He I agree, with you big brother fine you can come in, but who are your friends?" Said Aurora

"Well this is my buddy Sol, Jay and Zora over there are old friends of mine, Karly I just met she was injured so we brought her along, and Alex over here is my girlfriend.' I said Alex immediately looked at me when I called her my girlfriend

"Hmm very well come inside, we'll get some medicine for Karly and give you all a shower and change of clothes." Said Aurora

"After dinner right?' I said

Right, after dinner." Aurora responded


	21. Chapter 21

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

"So girlfriend, huh" said Alex as we were walking in the gated community/camp.

"So I'm an old friend?" said Zora

'And I was injured and…you just picked me up?' said Karly

"Hey what is this gang up and pick on the only guy in the group." I said, " Any way its better if Aurora doesn't know all the details, ok, we have to lie a bit lets just keep it as close to the truth as possible."

"Fine." Said all the girls in unison, even Jay

After Aurora took us to some vacant houses and we had a quick shower and we ate a big bowl of mac and cheese. Aurora saw that we needed a change of clothes, so she took us to a clothes store and told the cashier that what ever we got would be free of charge, Jay got a black t-shirt, light blue jeans and white toms, Zora got a black and purple stripped long sleeve shirt, black shorts and purple vans, Alex picked a white t-shirt, blue shorts, blue toms and a white leather jacket, and me well I got a burgundy slim t-shirt, black slim jeans, and a pair of burgundy with black laces Vans, and of course I still had my black greaser style leather jacket. Then we headed to City Hall and waited for the half-bloods to enter, once all of them were sitting down I noticed that they were all looking at us and that we were on a stage of some sort.

"Those of you who have been here for a long time know who he is, those new here, this is my brother, from my father's side, Aaron." Said Aurora, "Aaron and his friends will be staying with us for a while, so please make them feel comfortable, and now Aaron will sing something for us."

"Wait what? I never said anything about singing." I said

"C'mon, we need something in return, don't we? Besides you're a good singer one of the best. Please Aaron for me, will you do it for your little sister, will you do it for you little brothers and sisters, please."

'Yeah Aaron sing something." Said Zora, Alex nodded in agreement

"Gods you're still annoying Aurora." I said, "Fine I'll sing something, but it's not going to be an uplifting happy song, I'm doing this my way."

Aurora told some of the kids from the Apollo cabins to be my back up band, there was a blond haired guy as the second guitarist, a girl playing the bass, and a skinny brown haired dude on drums, and I would be the vocalist and first guitarist.

"All right this song is from one of my favorite bands, back in 199something there was a group called smashing pumpkins and I will be singing their song "zero", ok here we go 1,2,1,2,3,4"

_My reflection, Dirty mirrors_

_There's no connection to myself_

_I'm your lover, I'm your zero_

_I'm the face in your dreams of glass_

_So save your prayers_

_For when we're really gonna need'em _

_Throw out your cares and fly_

_Wanna go for a ride?_

(Guitar rifts)

_She's the one for me_

_She's all I really need_

_Cause she's the one for me_

_Emptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanliness_

_And cleanliness is godliness, and god is empty just like me_

_**Intoxicated**__ with the madness, I'm in love with my sadness_

_Bullshit fakers, enchanted kingdoms _

_The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth_

_I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship_

_I never let on that I was down_

(Guitar solo)

_**You blame yourself**__, for what you can't ignore_

_**You blame yourself for wanting more**_

_She's the one for me_

_She's all I really need_

_She's the one for me_

_She's my one and __only_

watch?v=xwVzambWwWE (in case you guys want to here it or play it along, I tried my best matching the song with what I wrote)

After the song had finished everyone in the crowd had a blank look, they had their mouths open, eyes wide and hands hanging to the side.

"Um I guess this song is a little too hard for you kids." I said then….

"YEAAHHHHH, WOOOOOOOOO, AAGHHHGGHHHHH, ONE MORE SONG!, ONE MORE SONG!" the crowd roared

"Ok, ok, one more song I guess, um this song is also pretty old, um it's by a band called blur, ok this is song2."

_WOO-HOO…_

_WOO-HOO…_

_WOO-HOO…_

_WOO-HOO…_

_I got my head checked _

_By a jumbo jet_

_It wasn't easy_

_But nothing is_

_No _

_WOO-HOO_

_When I hear heavy metal (WOO-HOO)_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles (WOO-HOO)_

_Well. I lie and I'm easy_

_All the time but I'm never sure_

_Why I need you_

_Please to meet you_

_I got my head down_

_When I was young_

_It's not my problem_

_It's not my problem_

_WOO-HOO_

_When I hear heavy metal (WOO-HOO)_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles (WOO-HOO)_

_Well, I lie and I'm easy_

_All the time but I'm never sure_

_Why I need you_

_Please to meet you_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah_

(I'm not putting a link to this one, its called song2 it's by blur if you want to hear it)

The crowd roared again, their cheers filled me up that I felt like letting out a bright flash of white light. As I was stepping of the stage, Alex, Jay, Zora, and Karly came up to me, Karly had an awe look to her face.

'I didn't know you could sing." Said Karly

'I'm the son of Apollo, of course I can sing." I said

"Hey I have some people you have to see." Said Aurora then through the crowd walked out two teens, the boy had fiery orange hair, his hair was shoulder length, his eyes milky blue, he had a huge celestial bronze hammer or mallet strapped to his back, he was covered in muscles. He wore a grey jacket, white muscle shirt underneath it, black loose jeans, and a pair of high grey converse. The girl had shoulder length black hair, she had it in a messy punk looking style with red tips, she had grey eyes a light tan a, bow on her side, and throwing knives in her black combat boots.

"You remember Cale and Aria, don't you?" said Aurora

"Yeah, I mean Aria is my sister and Cale is one of the best blacksmiths in the entire army, even for a son Hephaestus this guy is good." I said

"Aw you're making blush." Said Cale

After a long reunion we were interrupted, by a message, the messenger was a son of Hermes he was average looking, but he had injuries, a torn shirt and jeans. His blood was dripping from slash marks over his chest, back, arms, legs, and right cheek. He told us that while on patrol of the surrounding areas his scout group saw a small army of Egyptians coming this way, and when they tried to come back and deliver the message it was too late they were already spotted and were attacked, he was the only one fast enough to managed to fight back and get away. He said that they are at least 20 minutes away and are heading towards the camp.

"Damn it! Aria sound the alarm, Cale get to the armory and have weapons ready." Aurora order

"Aurora, I will help this place was built by our father, you have to let me help you." I said

"You…can always help us, brother." She said

"Alex, take the other and Sol out of here, I will stay behind…"

"Are you crazy we won't leave you" said Jay

'Yeah, we might not be related to you, but we are your friends…your family." Said Alex

"Come on Sunshine, what you expect that we would just leave without you." Said Zora

"Aurora, the Egyptians are already here!." Said Cale running back

"WHAT? DAMN IT, let's prey that this wont be our last time together…tonight we fight for our lives." Said Aurora

And so with a sudden explosion it began.


	22. Chapter 22

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

Everything went blank, my ears popped, and I felt as if the world was crumbling down on me. The first few images that I saw after was Aaron, Zora, Jay, Cale, and Karly lying around me, Aurora was lying by the wall, she must have been thrown by the impact. I could hear footsteps running towards the same place outside, Aaron was the first to stand he got us all back on our feet and we slowly went outside to see what was going on. We saw that the gates and part of the wall had been blown open and Egyptian troops in full Avatar forms marching in. The Greek troops sent a storm of sonic and exploding arrows which managed to stop the a third of the Avatars, then the magicians in regular form casted a spell in unison sending a tsunami all through the area. The Greek troops desperately trying to get to the Egyptians and fight them off, but the monstrous wave carried them away. The magicians continued their march in the camp/community, more Greeks came they managed to hold them, but then the Avatars came back, and the Greeks were swapped aside.

"I don't understand, why are most of the Greeks only fighting with bows and arrows?" I said which they were

"This camp was built by my father Apollo, it was created only for his kids so that's why they are only fighting with arrows, but over time some other half-bloods were allowed to enter, like Cale over here and a few others but this is mostly an Apollo camp." Said Aaron

'Why would Apollo built this camp, isn't there other camps were all half-bloods go to, no matter what godly parent they have?" I asked

"Yes, but this camp specializes in training only Apollo's children, My father is the god of medicine, so this is like a medical school in a way, but we are also trained to be assassins here, and the best archers in the army come here to train, we allow other god children to enter but they have to be useful, like a black smith, or an architect stuff like that." Aaron Responded

As we talked we forgot what was going on around us, a couple magician in Avatar forms charged us, but Cale amazingly struck the ground and a column of fire erupted out of nowhere and burned the Avatar off the magician, and the magician were engulfed by the flame. Aaron told us to fight back, he looked at me and told me that I should go that he wouldn't allow for the Egyptian Pharaoh to fight or kill her people, and with that he called Sol over and told me not to got o far, I got on Sol but I didn't leave I was just in the air watching everything. It was a massacre there were so many Avatars no matter how many Greek were in front the Avatars swatted them aside or worse crushed them by jumping on them.

There were a few Egyptian casualties, but they were mostly magicians that used casting magic, I found Aaron and the rest of the group minus Cale they were surrounded by 15 Avatars, but amazingly Aaron dissolved the Avatar form by letting out beams of orange light out, then he and the others just slashed the now Avatarless magicians to shreds. Even Aaron and the group weren't enough for the magicians, there so many no matter how many they killed. I could've done something I could ordered them to stop, but would the follow my orders they no follow Isis, my half sister; they would most likely brand me a traitor and kill me. After a while I did flew away, if I fought back I would be fighting my people, I couldn't do that. As I saw the Egyptians march off, flew back hoping that Aaron and the others managed to defeat them or at least put up a fight that the magicians would give up and leave, or if not at least still be alive.

"Alex!" I heard Zora call me near by. As I landed next to them they were surrounding someone, I couldn't see Aaron with them, did something happen to him, was he lying down and that's whom they were around. As I got off Sol and raced towards them I saw that it was Cale, he was kneeling down and crying. He had blood splattered all over, his mallet sized hammer was soaked with blood, he had slashes around his rib.

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's lost, everything, everyone is dead, we lost the camp, we lost our home…damn them...DAMN THEM!" Cale cried

"D…Dead? Where's Aaron…is he d…" I said when

"Dead, no I'm not dead, not yet a least, I was just out looking for more survivors...I had no luck, our group is the last thing left of this camp, everything was set on fire." Aaron said coming from behind me, I hugged him and kissed him, "really Alex you worry too much, you should know by now I don't die that easy."

"What do we do now?" asked Zora

"We go to Isis, and end this war ourselves." I said

"I agree." Said Aurora

"When do we go?" said Zora

"As soon as possible" said Cale

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Said Aaron

As we got on the now packed chariot, I got this Look from Karly that gave me small chills; she would have to understand that this was for the best. I hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

"So do we have a plan or are we just going to bust right in and demand Isis to retreat from the war?" I asked

Yeah that sounds good." Said Cale

"No I got an idea, but we are going to have to make a few stops first." Said Aaron

"What why?" Asked Cale

"We alone can't go in guns blazing to one of the most secured Nome, think of how many guards and magicians will be there, we barely managed to get out Denver camp alive, we need some back up." Said Aaron

"Yeah and who would help us." Said Zora

"I go t some few connections." Responded Aaron

"So Alex. How did you and Aaron meet we never got to that back at the camp." Asked Aurora

"You're getting into that now!" said Cale

"It will help us, pass the time." Said Aria

"Yes how exactly did you two meet?" asked Karly

"Um…huh…you see what had happen was…" I started

"I kidnapped her, I led the team to the St. Paul Nome to kill her but instead I saved her…I felt a weird connection to her…we bonded over time then after awhile we started going out." Said Aaron

"I knew you looked familiar, you're the fucker who took our Pharaoh!' said Karly

"What, you are a Pharaoh!" said Cale

"Um tah dah?' I said

"Thank the gods!" said Cale

"Huh?" we all said

'It would be much easier to get into the Minneapolis Nome know, the magicians will have to obey you." He said triumphantly

"Aren't you mad that I'm Egyptian and that I'm their ruler.' I said

"No! I met you you're nice, couldn't hurt a fly, you did nothing to hurt me but the other Pharaoh did and that's who I want to pay." He said

"There's a problem with your idea Cale." Said Aaron

"What." Cale and I said

"They won't listen to Alex; Isis already holds control of Alex's part of the Army and the Egyptians think that she is dead any way."

'They do?" I asked

"I don't know maybe?" responded Aaron

"Did everyone just forget that Karly just cursed in front of us?" Said Aurora

"Oh yeah, she did didn't she." Said Zora

"We're here." Said Aaron

"Where is here?" we asked

When Sol landed and we all got off the chariot, we saw a tall figure he slowly came closer, it was a 15 year old boy he wore all black clothes, from short to shoes. Aaron went over to him and shakes his hand, they began talking for awhile and Aaron told us to come over.

"Hey everyone this is Ricardo, my brother." Said Aaron

"Your brother is he another son of Apollo? Asked Aria and Aurora

"No not that kind of brother he's my brother in arm." Said Aaron with a smile, "I told him our situation and he has agreed to help us out.'

"Really and how will he do that." Asked Karly

"Well he is the only one who actually put up a fight against me, we are actually some what equals, did I also mentioned that he is the son of a titan.' Said Aaron

"What, a titan/" said Zora

"Yeah Oceanus to be exact." Said Ricardo

"Now step back, because he isn't are only reinforcement." Said Aaron

We all did, then Ricardo summoned a pillar of water from the grass, then Aaron shot out a small beam of light and hit the water, a rainbow formed and Ricardo throw in a bronzed coin in. Aaron said chant and said a name, then a picture of a small wavy black haired girl appeared, with sky blue eyes it was Kay. They told her the plan and agreed to join our group. So after that we made Aaron told us his plan and what we all had to do, and it was brilliant.


	24. Chapter 24

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

After Aaron told us his plan, which was to split into two groups, one would serve as a diversion and the second as the main team to go for Isis, Aurora, Aria, and Cale left with Ricardo to go pick up Kay. The two groups would be split up into the following: Aaron, Ricardo, Zora, Cale, Aurora, Aria, and Kay would be group 1 they would be the diversion. Group 2 would be Jay, Karly and me we would be going after Isis. We got back on the chariot and flew towards the Nome; we were flying at a relatively slow pace to give Sol a break and to at least get there around the same time as the others.

"Ok so Alex do you know what you have to do tomorrow?" asked Aaron

"Yeah, I do." I said

"But what if she wont renounce the war, what if she wont quit?" asked Zora

"That's up to Alex, the decision is hers and hers alone." Said Aaron

We stopped for a bit to give Sol a break; he's been flying for hours now so we sat down and ate a few leftovers over a small fire that Jay made. We saw the star above us and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day and that everything would go smooth. We closed are eyes and some how dosed off to sleep. I began to dream, _I dreamt that I was at a wedding but not mine, I saw everyone there all who I ever met. At the altar I saw Isis she looked stunning in her ceremonial Egyptian wedding dress, at her side I saw a boy, I couldn't really see his face, and then he spoke to me "Hey Alex." He sounded like Aaron._

"Alex wake up c'mon it's time to go."

"Huh?" I said waking up

"C'mon we have a war to end." Said Aaron smiling

We got back on Sol's chariot and flew off again towards Minneapolis, when we got there what we saw we didn't expect, we spotted Ricardo and the rest near by, we landed and got out of the chariot, we saw that they had the same facial expression of awe and bewilderment on their face. We saw what looked like the entire Greek army entering the Nome.

"When?' asked Aaron

"Not long after we arrived." Answered Cale

"The Egyptians of course saw them coming, how can you not see an army of that size coming at you." Said Ricardo, "the Egyptian went to fight but it didn't last long it was a slaughter."

"There's more." Said Karly

"What?" said Aaron

"I've seen the defense of this Nome, for sure there our more magicians inside." Said Karly

"It's an ambush." Said Aaron

"Yeah, looks like." Said Ricardo

"So what do we do now?" Said Karly

"Stick to the plan, there will be two groups, one to draw out any danger and to make sure the other group goes unnoticed." Said Aaron

He and Ricardo led the team into the Nome we waited for the ambush to begin, with in moments we heard the all too familiar sound of battle, we dashed towards a secret entrance that Karly knew, we raced towards the throne room and with in a few feet away we were ambushed. Group 1 went to work, Aaron let out beams of light and blinded then the rest charged in. Jay, Karly and I snuck by and headed to the throne room. Were Isis was sitting down with Morgzy, they were having a casual talk as if the raid outside wasn't going on.

"Hey little sister, it's nice to see that you're still live." She said with a plastic smile

"Morgzy?" is all I said

'Oh we're just having a lovely conversation." She said

"Hey there Alex, I'm happy to see you.' He said

"Where you expecting me, last time I heard you sent an assassin after me." I said

"Oh that, well what can I say it was a prank between sisters." She said

"I wasn't laughing." I said

"I wasn't expecting you to." She said

Isis looks completely calm as usual, she no matter what looked calm and beautiful, she was always the prettier one, and all the boys gave her more attention than to me, well except Sky. Her hair was dark brown with auburn streaks; she kept it in bouncy curls. Her eyes were sea blue with green streak in them, her porcelain skin was fair. She was wearing a gold and silver tank top under a leather white jacket; she had skinny black cameo jeans and black combat boots. Morgzy was wearing a black muscle shirt tucked under a loose kaki jean. She looked stunning in that outfit while Morgzy just looked like Morgzy, but he still managed to look cute.

"So what now Alex, have you come to kill me, have you come to take control." Said Isis

"I have come to urge you to surrender; this war has gone long enough it needs to stop." I said

"Alex this war just began, why would you want to end it?" she said

I didn't notice it at first but now I see that she has a charm bracelet on her left wrist. I have never seen her with that, it was new. Isis Stood up and so did Morgzy, she looked right passed me and at a new person in the room. It was a boy; he had pale white skin, black spiky hair, intense grey eyes which were under glasses. He had a lean but muscular built to him, he was wearing a grey muscle shirt, slim back cameo jeans, and a pair of black converse, and over his black muscle shirt he had an unbutton black collar shirt. He had a blood soaked bronze sword, pointed it at Isis and walked towards her, Morgzy then took out his sword and stood in front of Isis.

"Get out of the way Morgzy." Said the boy

"You know I can't do that, Denis.' Said Morgzy

"Very well then die with them." Said Denis slashing at Morgzy

Morgzy side stepped and went in for a slash, Denis then smiled and rolled under the strike got back up and held the tip of his sword at the base of Morgzy's neck. He then took a step back Morgzy turned and faced him then Morgzy charged him, Denis side stepped, and knocked the sword out of Morgzy's hand.

"No one in the entire Greek army can beat me, what makes you think you stand a chance Morgzy." Said Denis

"Because I am not part of the Greek army." Said Morgzy drawing out his other sword and running out to pick up the other one

"Very well." Said Denis

The two boys Clashed swords again, Morgzy went in for a stab with his free sword, Denis pushed Morgzy back and spun around the incoming sword he then leaped and went in for a slash. Morgzy dove and rolled forwards, Denis managed to cut a part of Morgzy's back.

"Do you see that?" said Zora I completely forgot that Zora and Karly were with me

"See what? The battle in front of me, yeah I do." I said

"Don't get smart with me, I mean that, there's a glow coming from that bracelet." She said pointing at Isis

"A glow?" I said

"Yeah, so you don't see it?' she said

"No." I said

Morgzy had managed to pin Denis, he had pushed him back against a wall. Morgzy now was went in for a slash, but Denis ducked came back up and punched Morgzy in the chest. Denis then kicked Morgzy down and had a sword pointed to his throat, Morgzy swept Denis leg but Denis jumped over it. On the way back down Morgzy kicked Denis in the gut, he got back up and kneed Denis in the face punched him and then went for a drop kick when Denis side stepped and elbowed Morgzy.

"This war has gone long enough, it's time to end it." Said Denis going for Isis

"I agree with you son of Athena, this ends now." Said Aaron entering the room with the rest of group 1 they all were covered with blood, "it's time to settle old scores."

**To answer your question Guest, this story takes place 50 years in the future so the characters from HoO are now old or dead, didn't you read the summary?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

I walked closer to Denis, he stared at me with such awe that his mouth looked like a circle. I stopped and saw Alex looking at me I smiled and walked towards her instead, I wanted to give her a hug but I was so full of blood I didn't want to get her bloody. I nodded towards Jay and Karly they nodded back to me. Ricardo and the rest came behind me and we formed a circle with out intending to.

"I see an odd glow coming from that bracelet Isis has on her wrist." Said Zora

"A magic aura, she never had that bracelet it's new…actually it arrived in a box just 2 weeks ago." Said Karly

"Hey! Aaron are you just going to ignore me?" said Dennis

"For now." I said over my shoulder

"Ok anyway, a golden apple also arrived with her name engrave in it and nothing but bad luck has been happening since it arrived." Karly added

"Yeah, that was me." I said, "It's supposed to bring bad luck, a gift from my mom."

"You mean Eris, don't call her your mother, call her Eris she's not your real mother." Said Aria

"Hey she raised me; she is my mother even if she wasn't the woman who gave birth to me." I said

"We're getting off track here, there's a war going on remember." Said Ricardo

"Who's that Alex? He's kind of cute." Said Isis which made Alex turn red

"Are we really doing this in the middle of a confrontation." Said Alex

You're right, later." I said

I turned around and kept walking towards Denis the annoying menace over there, he raised his sword, I raised mine with a playful smile he readied himself to defend or counter attack, you can never tell with him. I didn't care though I put my sword back down and just walked right passed him. I kept walking, Morgzy seeing where I was going darted right in front of me and stood ready to attack with his twin swords. I waved him off and put my sword back into my sheath, walked by him too and walked all the way to meet Isis herself, face to face, I got to admit she was kind of hot for an evil scheming bitch who tried to kill me and Alex. I smiled and she stood up she walked over to me and stopped an inch away from my face and smiled.

"We finally meet." I said

"I know, I wanted to know how you looked like, I see you do not disappoint." She said with a flirty giggle

"I could say the same about you." I said looking deep into her eyes

"I got your apple; it brought nothing but bad luck.' She said smiling

"That was the point, I would've delivered it myself but you know the whole trying to kill me thing." I said smiling

"Right" she said placing a hand on my shoulder

"So you don't look surprise to see me and Alex alive." I said placing a lock of hair behind her ear

"That's' because I could tell that Ricardo was lying, also Sky told me that he saw Alex." She said putting her behind my neck

I saw the bracelet and could tell that something evil was coming from it; Ron said that my light held many secrets and I found out that one of them was temporary nullifying magic. In a flash, literally, I hit the bracelet with a beam of light from my right hand it began to smoke Isis was shrieking in pain, I herd Morgzy running from behind, then the bracelet evaporated and Isis collapsed on the floor. Soon after Morgzy was at my back he came in with a stab from one of his swords, I instinctively turned around got hold of the sword by the blade between both of my palms, I twisted the sword out of Morgzy's grip turned around then got hold of the sword by the hilt and when I was facing Morgzy again I stabbed him right where the chest meets the stomach or abs. I heard Alex scream, I saw Morgzy's eyes widen, and blood squirted out, but what I did after was the worst I twisted the sword in deeper before tacking it back out. Once out Morgzy fell to the floor a pool of blood began to form. Alex and the rest ran over to us, Alex was crying she kneeled down and held Morgzy's head in her arms and lap. I looked down at my hands, I had a cut on both of my palms which were bleeding, I made a slight glow on both of my hands and the cuts began to heal.

"So are you done ignoring me?' said Denis coming from nowhere

"Not now Denis." I said

"No! I shall not be ignored, like you said we settle old scores." He said

"Very well…let's go." I said

Denis raised his sword and looked ready for a fight, I shock my head in disagreement. I wasn't looking to killing someone else today, even if it was Denis. I went over to Isis and placed her on her throne, her breathing was slow, when I picked her up I smelled a very intoxicating aroma from her, she smelled like…I can't even explain…it was just wonderful. I went beck to face Denis who still had his sword in his hand.

"I don't want to kill you." I said

"What makes you sure you can kill me." he said

"Any other day I would be happy, and besides you wouldn't see me coming for you." I said

"So you just want to talk it out?" He said

"You know for a kid of Athena you sure are violent, you really want to fight me." I said

"Um hello my mom is the goddess of war; she's not just the goddess of wisdom." He responded

"Let's get this out of the way, I don't like you…"

"And I don't like you." Finished Denis

"But this war has to end, now." I said

"Right…we also need a way to at least try to balance all three empires out so one can't be stronger than the other." Said Denis

"I agree." I totally forgot how smart this guy is

"So you should spare the Pharaohs…both of them." I said

"I don't know."

"Isis was possessed, that bracelet was controlling her or making her think dark thoughts, someone send it to her once she put it on they used her as a puppet." I said

"And how do you know that?" said Denis

"Well, Karly, a close friend of the Pharaohs told me that she received the bracelet 2 weeks ago, and since then she hasn't been herself." I said, "And that bracelet was giving off a weird aura and once I hit it with my light it was beginning to smoke then it disappears c'mon Denis."

"Hmmm fine, but tell me who would do this to her?" he said

"That's a good question…maybe someone who wanted the war to go on, someone who wasn't involved and didn't wanted to get involved." I said

"So who then?"

"That…is the question." I said, "Who?"

"Ok the Pharaohs will be spared and the war will end but here are the conditions." Said Denis

"Go." I said

"First, in order to secure an equal balance between the empires one of the Pharaohs must marry me…"

"What!?" I said

"…Secondly, you are not to enter any of the three empires ever again, you will be banished never to enter again…those are my terms accept them and this war ends as peacefully as possible, don't and I send the rest of my men to kill everyone in this room, except for you." Finished the scheming weasel Denis

"No! We don't agree to those terms!" said Alex with tears in her eyes, I forgot she was there

"Alex…"

"No! I already lost my best friend, I can't lose you too.'' she said

"Alex it's the only way…"

"I said NO!"

"You are going to learn on how to make sacrifices in order to be a great leader Alex; I'm not worth you people." I said

"Wise words." Said Denis

"I…I can't lose you." She said

"I'm sorry Alex, Denis I accept those terms." I said

"Good, but lets wait for Isis to wake up and get the treaty signed." He said

"Go Alex stay with your sister, and sign the treaty…I'll take Mogrzy…I'll take him to be given a warriors funeral." I said

After I took Morgzy Aurora, Aria, Cale, Jay, Kay, Karly, Ricardo, Zora, and me went and build a huge fire we placed Morgzy in the middle. He had two drachmas in each eyes, we placed them there. An hour later I was summoned to the throne room, once I arrived I saw that both Alex and Isis were wearing their crowns and were standing side by side, the two most beautiful girls I have ever seen in the same room and I was in love with one of them. Denis was sitting down; I walked in and sat next to him, just to get him angry.

"After some negotiation we agreed on the treaty, there will be trade and commerce between the three empires, equal forces, a council will be made two reps from Egypt two from Greeks and two from the Romans, one of the Pharaohs shall be wed to Denis which one is still not decided, and for your murder and crimes against all the empires you Aaron and those who follow or wish to follow you shall forever be exiled from all of the empires, no exceptions." Said Isis with authority

"Is that all?" I said with out a fight

"Yes that is all." Said Alex

I left right after. I went saw the battle field and saw the pure chaos, pools of blood, fire on the walls, dead Egyptians or Greeks still on the floor. Jay, Zora, Kay, Ricardo, Aurora, Aria, and Cale were waiting for me, where were we going to go if we can't be anywhere in the states. But one thing was sure this wasn't the end, this won't be the last time they will see me, and they can't get rid of me that easy.


	26. Chapter 26

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

_Dear Alex,_

_By the time you get this letter I would be in my new home, there are still so many things I wanted, want to say to you. But first I have to tell you how I found my new home. When I left the Nome Ricardo, Zora, Jay, Kay, Aria, Cale and Aurora decided to leave their empires behind and follow me, we traveled west to reach the pacific. On the way many half-bloods, magicians and even mortals that can see through the mist were following us, they were following me leaving their old lives behind. All of them were all either outcast that felt that they didn't belong in the camps and Nomes or they were exiled like me. There are at least 200something that followed me, Roman, Greek, and Egyptian or mortal they see me as their liberator a hero. Well anyway we found a chain of Islands of the coast of California; apparently the islands are uninhabited and can't be seemed to be located on a map. I took a look from the Sky with Sol the main island, which we decided to live on is pretty huge, it has a lake in the middle, a river that runs throughout the main island and has a small mountain and a dormant volcano at the far end. A forest which covers the whole island has a surplus of wild life and edible plants. _

_I immediately told the Athena kids to design our houses, temples, bridges and other buildings. The kids of minor sea gods and goddesses along with the followers of Sobek went with Ricardo to build canals and draw the river closer to us. I told the followers of Geb the kids of Dionysus and the kids of Demeter to be the harvesters and farmers. Each kid had a part to play depending on their parent and power. Zora did a rough estimate and there are at least 65 Greeks, 54Romans and 45 Egyptian and 36 mortals in our camp. I have decided to call this place New Delphi, after the ancient Greek city Delphi were the Oracle once lived and were my fathers temple once was. I created a new empire in some way, we did some exploring and excavation and we found that these islands are rich in celestial Bronze, Imperial gold and Stygian Iron the volcano produced it in a surplus. The name we gave the volcano is Vulcan after the Roman god of blacksmiths and Volcanoes, we thought it was a perfect name for it since all the metal it gives us. Anyway we build everything from the buildings and bridges to the forges, defense walls and my new palace in three days flat, you should see it we have stables for our horses, unicorns, Pegasie and a few griffons. We have ships that we built to fish or if necessary to use as a navy. The Athena kids decided to build mansions instead of cabins or houses, so basically two or three cabins can live in one mansion depending on how many kids that cabin has and how big the mansion is. So the Athena kid, Hermes kids and Thoth live in just one Mansion, there are a total of 5 mansions, so each mansion has around 40 kids, and each mansion has a weird combo of half-bloods, Egyptians and mortals living in them. My palace is amazing it was Greek style and Roman style art paintings of my father, there's a pool in my throne room, and the ceiling is made of glass so I could see the sun in the sky all day long. _

_I have to say good-bye; I hope that you were here with me. There are many things that I want to say to you but they will have to wait because our time together isn't over yet, you will see me again very soon Alex, I promise you that._

_Sincerely Aaron Madison, _

_King of New Delphi_

'Hmmm how's that Sol, you think that she'll like this letter." I said placing the letter in Sols Talons so he could deliver it

"Aaron come quick, there's a Roman ship coming are way!" Said Ricardo coming in to my room

"Prepare the fleet, tell the Area kids to meet me at the front lines!" I ordered, "Looks like we're having company, Sol."

**This is the last and final chapter of "The Sending" Don't miss book two "The Welcoming" I hope that you enjoyed my story; some oc's that I didn't use in this story will appear in the next one.**


End file.
